Silver Memories
by jankg27
Summary: Matt and CJ take a stroll down memory lane as they approach their 25th wedding anniversary. But, will a murder investigation and the return of an old nemesis ruin their celebration? My first story so I really hope you all like!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful fall day on a ranch in present-day California.

There's a twenty-four-year old woman riding on a horse. There's also plenty of dust. There's another man riding a horse nearby.

"I thought you said this was fun?" he quipped.

She seemed to ignore him and kept on riding until they reached the barn. She dismounted and helped her friend of his horse as well.

"You all ready for the bar?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so?" Andie just did not seem like she wanted to talk. Leo followed into the barn as she returned the horses."You seem a little preoccupied. Something on your mind?"

"No, just in need of some open air after being cooped up with boring law books and classes for months at a time."

"I missed you Andie." Leo tries to kiss her but Andie turns away and gives her attention to her horse instead.

"You know what I think? I think you have split personality. I mean one second you're calling me at midnight telling me hop over here, that you couldn't wait to see me, and when I get here you're distant and practically mute. What's going on?" Andie bends down to take off her boots and tries to trip her friend but she ends up in a mud puddle instead. Leo extends a hand to help her but she pushes him away and marches toward the house.

"Andie!"

From inside the house CJ is peering out the window and sees all this. Hearing her laugh, Matt comes over and glances over her shoulder.

"Those two at it again?"

CJ just shakes her head. "They remind you of anyone?"

Matt turns her around with his hands on her waist, catches her eyes and draws his hips closer to hers. About to kiss her, Andie bounds in the room "You two at it again!"

He glances for a moment then ignores her and finishes the kiss. With a there's-more-for-you-later look he leaves his wife's grasp and walks over to Andie, scoops her up and swings her around the room.

"Hey sweetheart! When did you get in?"

"About 2 hours ago. I just had to get out and go riding though."

"I see you and Leo have been torturing each other again?"

"Dad! Stop looking at me that way. We're just friends. Really!"

"Uh huh," CJ and Matt say as they nod and wink. "Your talking to the former king and queen of the "we're just friends" club.

Frustrated, Andie says, "I have to change," and leaves the room almost as quickly as she entered.

Turning his attention back to his wife "Now, where were we …"

Matt's hands went back to wife's waist. Her arms locked in place over the back of his neck. They continued their kiss. Nothing had really faded over the nearly 25 years they were married. They had finally found true love with one another, much to the relief of their colleagues and friends.

CJ leaned her head against his chest, just under his chin, "I really should go up and talk to her." And with that CJ went upstairs and left Matt to answer the phone that was ringing.

The Houston ranch where they all lived was really something. Actually, it was an estate with acres and acres of land surrounded by a tall, stately wrought-iron security fence. Multiple bedrooms and guest rooms branched off from the main hallway, which branched off from a huge staircase. Besides their daughter Andie, her twin brother Wade would occasionally reside there when he wasn't on a tour with the military's special forces team. They each had their own quarters which branched off from the house. Their family business dictated that so that they could stay safe yet feel a sense of independence from their parents. There were also several detached guest quarters which were homes unto themselves. One for Bo, Lamar – who helped with various ranch duties, one for a maid, and one for security, since in their line of work and raising a family they have found they had always needed. Down the road a half a mile was the residence of Vince Novelli and his family. They had moved back to California after Mama Rosa passed away almost a dozen years ago. Vince had become a frequent consultant in Houston Investigations.

CJ walked upstairs to her daughter's bedroom, where the door was ajar, and stood in doorway.

"Penny for your thoughts …"

Andie just shot her a look that said "I'm in no mood for talking". CJ walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and insisted, "Now I know something's bothering you? You've been in a funk ever since you arrived this morning. Did your exams go okay? Is it that guy Mark you were seeing at school? Did you have a fight with Leo?"

Andie sat on the bed next to her mother. Still silent, she looked at her folded hands resting on her lap.

"Andrea Madeline Houston. I know you'll feel better if you just talk to me."

Andie knew her mother was smiling as she said this, so she slowly lifted her head and looked her mother in the eyes.

"Why … why do men have to be so difficult?"

CJ almost laughed upon hearing this, but she retained a straight face and thought about the best answer.

"They're usually only difficult when we're caring more about them then they are of us."

Andie was almost taken a back by her mother's directness and stared at her.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Andie nodded her head and teared slightly, prompting her mother to embrace her. Andie still didn't feel like talking much, especially about herself or the man she had been seeing back at school.

"Mom, you always said some day you and Dad would tell me the whole story of how the two of you finally got married?"

"I thought we told you that story plenty of times?"

"Yeah, but I now that I'm older I want a woman-to-woman version."

Well how about that. Somehow this young girl sitting next to her on the bed was a woman. How the hell did that happen? CJ pondered this request and began thinking.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Start at the night Daddy broke up with that woman he was engaged to. What was her name?"

"Her name was Elizabeth … she was nice; an attractive woman..."

Andie glared at her mother.

"Okay, okay … so I couldn't stand her. From her red frizzy mop of a hairdo to her oh my god, I hope there's no bad guys following us attitude."

Both women laughed out loud for a few moments, then CJ continued:

"Well, first of all, you have to understand my state of mind before this night. Ever since whats-her-name and your father had become engaged I had spent several nights at home crying my eyes out. I didn't want her around. Yet I wasn't about to tell your father my feelings. I just couldn't do that. About three in the morning that night I get this phone call from our local police. Seems that your father had been picked up for public drunkenness and they wanted to know if I could come bail him out."

"No way!"

"Yes. Before I got the phone call I was feeling relieved that your father did not marry this chick but I was also feeling guilty knowing had bad he was hurting. And then I was pretty annoyed that I was rescuing him from a police station … in the middle of the night no less!"

"So I got dressed, went down to the police station. Arrived there about 5:00AM. You see, I didn't exactly rush."

Andie laughed again.

"Was he happy to see you?"

"Kind of. He was so intoxicated I don't think he even knew where he was. He did seem to respond to my voice when I told him that I was springing from his cell and to follow me to my car."

Andie continued to chuckle, mostly because of the amusing delivery her mother was using.

"Did you take him home?"

"Yes – to his home. He had a beach house in L.A. at that time."

"Did you go inside with him and did he … you know?"

"No! As I was walking him inside the door he turned to me and said the most unexpected thing! He said, "CJ darling, you're always there where I need you. It's like you're my wife yet you let me sleep with all kinds of hot, sexy women whenever I want and I never have to worry ... you'll always be there… you take care of me, do my work for me, clean up after me… and I can just keep stringing you along knowing full well that you have the hots for me!"

"OMG – what did you do!?"

"I reacted irrationally. I didn't care that he was a stumbling, mumbling drunk. I slapped him so hard that he lost his balance and fell. He landed butt first into edge of the stair. I was so angry I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I went back to my house and immediately packed my bags for an emergency vacation."

Just then Matt poked his head in the room.

"Did I hear my name?"

CJ turned towards him and said, "We were just talking. You know woman talk".

Matt nodded.

Andie rose from the bed suddenly, walked over to her father and slugged him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Before Andie could answer, CJ laughed and said "I've been telling her the story about the night I bailed you out of jail for public drunkenness."

"Oh … I still don't remember much about that night."

"Good, then you can leave me to tell this saga on my own."

"As long as I get to add a little of the parts from my point of view later."

Andie agreed. After all, it would only be fair to have the man's point of view.

"By the way, I may need you in the office in a about 20 minutes. Kathy Hoyt called and said she needs BABY and us for a murder investigation. "

"Oh, Okay, I'll watch for her through the closed circuit monitor and then I'll join you."

Matt smiled and walked back downstairs. CJ was still watching him leave as Andie prompted her to return to their conversation.

"So, did you leave?"

"Yes, I packed my bags, then made my way to our downtown office to tell Chris to make flight plans ASAP to Hawaii."

L.A., May, 1985...

Murray Chase has just walked off the elevator into the H.I. penthouse suite.

"Good morning, Chris! Is Matt or CJ in? I need to see them immediately!"

Chris rolled her eyes at the request. "Houston hasn't come in yet or called. CJ was here briefly but took off for some emergency personal time, as she put it."

"Hmm … maybe I should call Houston." Murray dials the phone which rings awhile before Matt picks up. "Hello, Houston …. we have a problem "

"Very funny. Hello Murray."

"Hey, are you okay … you sound a little hung over?"

"I think I'm a lot hung over. Is CJ there?"

"No. I think you just missed her. Chris said she only came in for a few minutes but then took off for a vacation – emergency style … Houston ... are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Look, tell Chris and Uncle Roy that I'm taking the day off. I'll be in tomorrow."

"But I need to you sign the papers for the …"

Matt hung up the phone before Murray could finish and went right to kitchen where he swallowed some aspirin. A though popped in his head as he grimaced at the pain in his backside: now when and how did that happen?

The plane ride itself was what she needed. Time to let her anger go and focus. Matt should take some time, too. Not that she cared. Really. Maybe he should take the time to analyze why he keeps jumping from relationship to relationship without ever committing to a woman who's actually right for him – like a woman who's been by his side for years. Putting up with getting shot, chased after, kidnapped, you name it. How dare he say those things to her! Especially after involving that Elizabeth and all her drama in front of her! Suddenly CJ caught her thoughts and immediately opened a book that she had picked up on her way through the airport.

CJ gazed out her taxi window. Hawaii was so beautiful. The blue water, the rolling hills in the backdrop, the picturesque landscaping. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

The taxi stopped in a restaurant parking lot. CJ grabbed her suitcases and her purse and headed to hotel that was adjacent to the restaurant. The hotel lobby was breezy, with shutters covering some of the windows and ceramic Italian tile on the floor. What I nice place to be with a lover… if she had one. All she had right now was a friend, or a … what was he now? Oh, yeah … a cad … a playboy. An asshole.

CJ checks in, is escorted to her room and goes about unpacking. A few minutes freshening up in the bathroom is all she needs and before heading towards the restaurant next door.

CJ pokes her head in the door and is immediately greeted by Tony Novelli who runs and jumps in her arms.

At the same time Vince notices her, "CJ!"

"CJ – what brings to you to Hawaii?"

"Just a little vacation Vince. How's Mama?"

"She' great, she's great..." he says as they embrace. "Tony, go get Mama!"

Mama comes into the room, "What, what is it now! Oh, my goodness! CJ! Look at you! What brings you to Hawaii? Is Houston with you?"

"Hi Mama. I'm just here for a little personal time. And, no Houston isn't here."

Mama studied CJ's face carefully and changed her smile into concern.

Vince excused himself and returned to the kitchen. Mama took CJ's hands and sat her down at a corner table.

"Something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

CJ didn't respond but instead tried to escape Mama's eyes by looking at her clasped hands on her lap.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, Mama …"

Tears surprised CJ's face as she tried to lift her head up to meet Mama's eyes.

"I don't know what to do …"

"CJ, I love you and Houston like you were my very own. You can tell me anything, ya know?"

CJ knew this and decided to get a motherly perspective on her situation. "Why ... why do men have to be so, so … difficult?"

"Oh, I see. " Mama paused for a moment and searched for the right words. She knew how close Matt and CJ were yet wished for years that they would become more than good friends. "I have a question, for you Miss CJ. How comes you care so much for a man who doesn't give you the same in return?"

CJ was stunned. Mama had a way of getting right to the point. Oh, boy did that smart. CJ chose her response carefully.

"Because him, Roy and Will are like the only family I've got. And, he's always been there for me."

"Yes, but he's always been your friend and you'd like something more. Am I right?"

CJ teared again and nodded her head.

"I see. Well, CJ I'm going to give you the Mama Rosa fool-proof method of snatching a man. You need three things: good looks – which you've got; a man who is interested too – which if you ask me, you've got, and a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes. Listen to me very carefully. You two, you and Matt, are both pretty stubborn, eh?" Just listen to me … listen to me: Okay. He's more stubborn than you. So you're going to have to be patient? Can you do that, eh?"

CJ was listening.

"You have to make him _miss_ you."

And with that CJ suddenly straightened up in her chair. She knew Mama was right.

"You stay here as long as you want. You can hang out with the whole family. I could use the extra help with Vincenzo's wife having baby number five soon. You learn to cook like me and you'll have another gimmick in your bag."

CJ liked that idea. Mama made it all sound so easy. CJ rose from the table and hugged Mama and was suddenly greeted by the rest of the Novelli clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CJ noticed the time and looked again at the closed circuit monitor.

"I see Kathy's here … we'll have to finish this up a little later Andie."

"I want to go out and do some more riding over in the far pasture anyway."

CJ and Matt both greeted Kathy Hoyt, a woman in her mid 30's who was a detective in the local police force. Her father had been such a close friend and valued police officer of Matt and CJ's. Kathy inherited his drive for fighting crime and stamina for putting up with private eyes.

Andie walked out towards the barn and noticed that Leo had left. In a way she was glad he left. She knew she would eventually apologize but she just wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

Matt and CJ listened to Kathy as she gave them details of the latest murder case. They made plans to meet again after Kathy arranged for a meeting with the family of the victim. Kathy needed CJ to download and print of some files from BABY, so Matt decided CJ was better than him for this timely project and left the office. He walked outside towards the barn to where his daughter was mounting a horse.

"New case?" she said.

"Yeah, we think so. Your Mom and Kathy are working with BABY for awhile and we're all planning to meet again tomorrow when she can arrange a time to meet with the victim's family."

"Need my help?"

"We might. I'll have to let you know as we gather and decipher more information."

"Wanna go for a ride over to the creek?'

"Sure."

After mounting his horse, Matt rode with Andie away from the barn. As they approached the creek, Matt decided to distract Andie from whatever was bothering her.

"So, where did your mother leave off at in the story?"

"She had gone to Hawaii and met up with Mama Rosa and Vince."

* * *

Matt sat on his balcony overlooking the ocean when his thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. Matt went to open it and grimaced at the bright sun pouring in. It was Will.

"Hey Matlock! I just came into town and heard I missed an almost wedding? Are you alright?"

"Morning. I'm not sure how I am right now. I have an ex-fiancé, a hangover, a bruised tailbone, and a missing business partner. "

"What, CJ's missing?"

"Well kind of … she left immediately for a vacation after bailing me out of jail earlier this morning."

"Oh, boy. Sounds like you have a lot on your plate right now. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure. "

Matt walked up the stairs through the living room and over to his balcony and stared in silence for a while. Will followed and waited to hear Matt's thoughts.

"I can't figure out what happened last night after I went drinking. I'm totally baffled by CJ's actions."

"You seem more upset about what happened between you and CJ then with this other woman? Of course, that's not surprising …"

Matt turned suddenly toward Will who was staring him down with a look that reminded Matt of his sixth grade math teacher.

"What are you saying?"

"I just think you and CJ are closer than you and this Elizabeth were. Of course I'm just guessing 'cause I never even got to meet the woman. How long did you know her? Like six weeks?"

This statement made Matt think a bit before replying. "You know I really loved her. I thought she was the one. But in the end, she couldn't accept my profession and my commitment to it."

"Matt, look … might I make a suggestion? I worked with this really awesome counselor at the V.A. She was great with helping me work through some of my PTSD. I think you've been going through a lot of issues and they're all coming to a head right now."

Matt became defensive. "I don't need a counselor. I need to talk to CJ cause I need my partner. She left in the middle of two cases. We have a mountain of work that I can not do without her!"

Will knew this wasn't entirely the right reason Matt wanted to get to CJ. It was an excuse. Just like it was an excuse to not marry this chick Elizabeth because of his work interfering. Will believed it was spending time with CJ Matt couldn't give up, not necessarily the profession.

"Okay, well… did you try calling call her?

"She high-tailed out of L.A. without saying goodbye so she's obviously mad and doesn't want to talk to me. "

"You really don't remember what happened?"

Matt just shook his head "No" and began pacing again …

CJ found Hawaii exhilarating. Spending time walking on the beach in the morning, reading books while parked on the sand. Yes, this was just what she needed. Her routine became quickly established in the afternoons as well. With helping Mama prepare special meals at the restaurant and her in turn showing CJ the other way to a man's heart … through the stomach. But, the best part had to be spending time around a huge, loving family in the evenings. That was nice. Lots of chaos, noise, laughter, and hugs - never a dull moment. This lifestyle couldn't be obtained for people with CJ and Matt's line of work, but it was nice to dream.

Andie was listening intently to her father. However, she still felt like she was in her mother's corner 'cause at this point Matt sounded a little pathetic to her.

"So ... what happened next?"

"I found myself not being able to sleep … for several days and nights. I tried fishing, jogging, working at the office, watching TV… nothing worked. I called Will and he insisted that I go see his counselor friend at the V.A. "

"Did you go?"

"Yeah I did. And, well, after the initial introductions she started asking me about my childhood, specifically my mother, who as you know, died hours after I was born. "

"And you were abandoned by your natural father?"

"Yes. I told her how great my adoptive father was to me. How he raised me practically by himself. She asked about my relationships and wanted to know about my Daddy's relationships, too. I told her that my father was so intent on being the best father he could be that he never married."

"Hmm … interesting … go on."

"After the first session I thought it best to ask my Uncle Roy what he knew about my Daddy's personal life. He gave me one very interesting reminder: my father had dated several women but never seriously. He did, however, have this female friend for years that he used to have over the house on occasion and work with."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah … so I started probing and researching about this friend who I vaguely remember coming to Daddy's funeral. I used BABY and some other connections to locate her."

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah ... she still lived in Texas and get this: her name was Carla Jansen."

"Oh my gosh! That is too weird! How did she react when she met you?"

"Warmly. She and I talked at her home for hours. We talked about Daddy and her and …"

"You know your father loved you very much," Carla said.

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I think he loved me too much. I think he made too many personal sacrifices for my benefit."

"Well, look how you turned out, though. Successful businessman, famous private eye, former war hero and college athlete …"

"It has affected my personal life, though. How about you? I mean, did you ever marry, or have a family?"

"No, no … I couldn't love any one more than I loved your father."

How sad, Matt thought.

They continued their conversation for about an hour. Then, rising from the table on her patio, Matt shook Carla's hand and thanked her profusely for her time.

"Mattlock, there is a special woman in your life, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell. "

And with that he smiled politely and headed to his car.

The drive back to L.A. gave him time to think more about their conversation.

Matt drove back to the office where he made a futile effort to focus on work. Standing at the bar he heard the elevator bell. Was CJ back? He jumped up from the bar and started towards the lobby. No, it was Uncle Roy. Matt's facial expression went from hopeful to disappointed in seconds. Without saying a word Roy knew what was going on just by looking at Matt's face. Matt turned and walked out to the patio.

Matt noticed Roy had followed him and sensed a lecture coming on.

"Save it. I know what you're going to say."

"I was simply going to ask how your meeting with Carla went."

Matt softened his expression, "It was heartbreaking. Must be Houston thing."

"How's that?"

"The one successful relationship with a woman I've had is one I work with, just like my Daddy."

"I wouldn't call it a success if two people are in love each other but are two damn stubborn to do anything about it!"

Matt was stunned and glared at Roy.

"It is successful - it hasn't ended up like all of my other relationships."

"Is that why she left town without saying goodbye to you? Matt – look I know it might be working for you, but it's obviously not working for CJ, not anymore."

"What do ya mean?"

Roy had second thoughts about what he just said, but then again, no. He was tired of seeing these two beat their heads against the wall trying to find love with the wrong people.

"The last couple of weeks – ever since Elizabeth was in town – I noticed CJ was acting different. When I pressed her on what was wrong she clammed up. "

"She and I talked. Everything was fine."

Roy thought again about revealing what happened the night Matt was saying his goodbyes to Elizabeth. Roy had stopped by CJ's house. She had been crying. She tried to hide it at first but then let her guard down and cried on Roy's shoulder.

Just then Chris interrupted, "Roy – phone call, line two."

Roy took the call but then stopped for a second, "I just want what's best for you, Boy."

And with that Matt nodded and left the office for the day.

That night Matt wasn't sure what to do with himself. It was raining outside and a there was a sense of rawness was in the air. A good night to cuddle in front of a fire with a pretty girl, he thought. He had the fire, but not the girl. He almost thought of calling an old girlfriend or two but then again, no. They would only bring him temporary happiness anyway.

Noticing the pile of stuff on his coffee table Matt could hear CJ's voice urging him to either file it or toss it, so he decided to go through it. Amongst the piles of receipts and junk mail, he found pictures of him and Elizabeth - pictures that were done to celebrate their engagement. Matt didn't really know what to do with them so he pushed them aside and proceeded with sorting out the junk mail. Hmm, garbage, all garbage, he thought. He glanced at the flames in the fireplace and decided to just burn it all. Then he looked at those pictures again and decided that they needed to be ashes as well. He tore them up in half and tossed them right into the flames! That felt good. With all that accomplished, Matt decided to find some pictures that he enjoyed looking at. He went over to his bookcase and took an old photo album off the shelf. In it were all kinds of pictures from his childhood and teen years. Page after page there were pictures of him and CJ. From the time they were just ten years old to a picture that was taken just before he went to Vietnam. With the images of CJ in his head now, Matt found it easier to relax and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Matt woke up to the sounds of the TV, which he had left on all night.

"… but the big story on Action News this morning is the escape of notorious terrorist Marquis Duval … now let's go live to the L.A. courthouse where Veronica Mitchell is standing by … Hello Rob … we just learned from L.A. Police chief John Wright that Marquis Duval, leader of a mob crime ring, has escaped from his prison cell in San Pedro, Bolivia. Duval as you know was convicted in 1983 of a laundry list of criminal activity including kidnapping, murder, …"

That was all Matt needed to hear as he muted the TV and picked up the phone.

"Hi ya Chris … hey I know CJ left for a vacation but did she say where? I need to get a urgent message to her?"

Chris fell silent for a few seconds.

"Chris? Hello? Are you there?"

"She didn't want me to tell you … and I'm trying to be a good friend …"

Oh, boy, Matt thought, she must be very mad at him. "Okay, I understand. But, this is important – it's about Marquis Duval." Still silence. "Listen, how about if I guess then and you say yes or no?"

Chris agreed.

"Was it to Europe?"

"No."

"How about New York?"

"No."

"Was it to Texas?"

"No".

Okay Houston thought. He knows this woman pretty well. Where would she go?

"Okay I have a feeling she went to Hawaii."

"I have to go Houston."

And with that response Matt knew the answer. He hung up the phone and went to his rolodex and dialed an old friend.

"Hello Vince?"

"Houston! Is that you? Do you have any idea what time it is in Hawaii right now?

"Well I wouldn't call unless it was important, Vince. Listen, though, first things first, how's your wife and the kids? And Mama?"

"They're all good. We have number five on the way. I think it's gonna be a girl this time."

"That's great Vince. That's really great. Heya Vince … any chance that CJ is visiting y'all?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she is. She's been hanging around with Mama afternoons at the restaurant. Said she was here for some personal time."

"Look I have a favor to ask you… can you give her a message for me?"

"You called me at four in the morning to relay a message? What, you can't call her yourself?"

"Yeah, listen Vince it's a long story… I think she's mad at me – look just tell her to be careful … Marquis Duval escaped from prison last night.

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I were. I just saw it on the news."

"Oh, great."

"Look could you keep tabs on her until I get there?"

"You got it buddy. When does your plane arrive?"

Matt ended the phone call and hung up with Vince feeling at least a small sense of relief that CJ would at least be given the message and that she would be around a lot of people. Matt called the airport to get his private plane ready for Hawaii and packed within minutes. On the way to the airport he called Roy and Hoyt and filled them in on the news and his plans. Roy was glad to hear he was going to be with CJ.

* * *

"Oh my gosh – look at the time. It's getting dark over there and I haven't finished tending to the horses."

"I'll help you Andie."

And with that, father and daughter rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night, the three Houstons dined together. CJ wondered at this point where Matt was in the story. She decided to join Matt with telling the next chapter to Andie.

* * *

The plane ride was excruciating for Matt. All this time in the air he felt so helpless. He thoughts were filled with that of CJ, along with the thoughts of his conversations with Will, Roy, Elizabeth, Carla, and the counselor. Was his idea of love so warped because he always found it so easy to attract and be attracted to women? Did he love being a detective because he loved spending time with CJ or did he love spending time with CJ because he loved being a detective? Could he ever really balance a relationship with a wife and CJ? Even when he was with Elizabeth, there were times he thought of CJ. Was he just so used to spending so much time with her? Did he love CJ as a friend or did he love her as a woman? Or both? He just didn't know the answers to all of his questions, but somehow he thought that when he saw CJ the answers would come. Or, he hoped they would. He really, really needed to see her now. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He at least knew he wanted to do that.

Matt arrived to the Novelli home just adjacent to the restaurant. It was about 8PM and he caught Vince and his wife rushing towards their car.

"Houston! You're just in time. We're on our way to the hospital!"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah - Mama's still finishing up and the restaurant and CJ's inside with the boys. She could probably use your help – you used to referee, right?!"

Matt chuckled an urged Vince to not worry about a thing and headed towards the house. As he approached the house, Matt could hear CJ's voice talking to the boys. He opened the door and started looking around for CJ. Tony noticed him right away and ran to greet him.

"Uncle Houston! Uncle Houston!"

"Well, hi ya partner!"

"Momma's having another baby, Uncle Houston! "

"I know, Tony. They just told me on my way up the driveway. They also said something about you being an extra special help to CJ tonight." "Can you help us make something?"

"Well, I'll try …"

Tony led Matt to the kitchen where CJ and the rest of the boys were. She had heard his voice and was preparing herself.

"Hi CJ."

CJ just looked at Matt briefly but avoided conversation by turning her attention to the older boys who were doing homework, "Don't forget to show your work with the solution."

God, she looked so beautiful, Matt thought. Had she just become more beautiful in the last two weeks or did she always look this way and Matt refused to notice? Either way he wanted desperately to lock eyes with her … those gorgeous hazel eyes, but he couldn't seem to do that. She was so busy with the boys. After a while, CJ started marching the boys to bed. Matt joined her in reinforcing the measure. He hoped that they could finally talk, but the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Matt. CJ ignored him and as she went upstairs with the boys.

"Novelli residence… this is Matt Houston, Vince's friend… who's this?"

The voice on the line answered …

"Oh Sara – hi – yeah Vince and your sister just left for the hospital...we've got things under control here…."

After ending the conversation with Sara, Matt went upstairs to see if CJ needed help and to give her the phone message that Sara would be at the hospital in an hour. He found himself instead stopping in the hallway to hear her reading aloud. He didn't want to interrupt so he decided to just listen for a few moments - he missed hearing her voice.

Matt headed back downstairs and see what he could do in the kitchen. CJ was amazing he thought. Quiet seemed to come so quickly from the former commotion that he just overheard. Even the kitchen didn't look that bad. How did she manage all that?

The last of the boys settled to sleep and CJ felt of sense of accomplishment. Now came the awkward part: with everyone settled she had to go downstairs and confront the man whose mere presence sent a thousand emotions up inside her all at once. Be strong, CJ, she thought, be strong.

CJ walked into the kitchen where Matt was in the sink washing the few pots and pans that were left over. Not knowing exactly what to do, she decided to clean up the counters a little and see if Matt would speak first.

Matt noticed CJ had entered the room. He turned the water off, dried his hands and looked at her. "I've missed you CJ".

CJ looked away unimpressed, even though inside she was thinking the same thing. She occupied her hands with removing an apron, which revealed the most beautiful yellow sundress Matt had ever seen on a woman. Matt was carefully choosing his next words. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened the other night. I keep going over and over it in my head, but I can't seem to remember everything. I must have had too much to drink."

CJ made no attempt at responding and looked out the door towards the ocean.

"I think I must have said or done something really bad. Something that was also hurtful. Whatever it was … I'm sorry, CJ."

CJ wouldn't look at him. He came up from behind her and touched her shoulders with both hands. "CJ…"

Suddenly the front door opened – it was Mama.

"Oh, Houston … I didn't know you were here?"

"Hi Mama. It's good to see you," Matt said as he hugged Mama.

"You planning on staying in town a while, too?"

"I'm not sure really. I came to talk to CJ but I don't seem to be getting anywhere. It's late, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just leave."

Mama hugged Matt goodbye and then looked disappointedly at CJ as he left. "CJ – he came all this way …"

"I know, but I just don't know what to say right now. I have a thousand thoughts going on inside of me." And with that CJ gave Mama an update on the boys, said good night, and took a walk towards the beach.

Matt stopped in his tracks and started thinking. He couldn't leave her alone even if he wanted to with a convicted terrorist on the loose! He had to stay close to CJ. He had to talk to CJ.

Doubling back to the house he saw CJ heading towards the beach and then stopping to gaze out onto the moonlit ocean. He walked towards her. Out of the corner of her eye CJ could see she was not alone now. Matt was approaching her from the side.

"You're the last person in the world I would want to hurt. You know that, right?"

CJ resisted looking at him by continuing her gaze out into the ocean.

"Oh, CJ … please … tell me what I said or did the other night!"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Finally – she spoke.

"No, I don't. I mean I remember leaving the office late and I remember being at the 8th Avenue bar having a few drinks afterwards … riding in a police car … not much else other than that."

"I got a call at three in the morning, Houston. Three in the morning to come post your bail!" "I'm sorry – is that why you're mad at me?"

"No," you moron, CJ thought.

Matt himself was starting to get annoyed. "Well why don't you clue me in here a little CJ … enlighten this moron since I must be too dumb to figure it out all by myself – which is what I've been trying to do for the last two weeks!"

CJ was slightly impressed: he was reading her mind. And she had been obviously on Matt's mind a lot lately; he didn't even mention what's-her-name. She started pacing on the sand and frantically explaining all the details in a very short amount of time. Days and days of pent up frustration came out all at once like a volcanic eruption. Matt did his best to catch everything because he knew she was in no mood to repeat it.

CJ finally finished and she waited for Matt to respond. He was still processing all the details when he calmly said, "Wow, CJ. I don't know what to say … except that I'm sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you. I should have never said those things and treated you that way. But, I so wished that you had talked to me about it instead of running away! I haven't been able to sleep for days. If there's something we need to discuss you should talk to me. We've always been able to do that!"

CJ sensed his honesty and liked his apology … until that last part. Yes, they've always been able to talk about just about anything, except the obvious, thought CJ. But, after all the drama that had brought them closer together through the years did she really need to spell it out for him? If he was her best friend, why couldn't he see what she was feeling?

"You just don't get it, do you!" CJ turned around in frustration not knowing what else to say and not wanting to look at him.

"CJ… CJ … dammit CJ - look at me! Oh, for crying out loud. I came all the way here to just talk to you and instead of talking you're playing mind games with me!" A part of Matt thought that if could get her angry enough, she might actually verbalize everything she needed to say to him.

"Games with you!" CJ took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Look here Houston … it was months ago that I told you something very important. I bared my soul to you – don't you remember? I told you that I loved you, Houston. And you've never responded! Months and months have gone by and you've never said a blessed thing about that night in the warehouse! I thought perhaps if I were honest with you, maybe things would have changed between us after that. I feel like such a fool. Nothing changed. You just continued on your way with your playboy lifestyle knowing full well that I'd always be there. Well, I'm sick and tired of being the one who's always there. I'm sick and tired of witnessing the endless parade of shallow women roll in and out of your life! How many one-night stands and failed relationships does it take for you to realize that they're all wrong for you! Do you know what it does to me when your heart gets broken? And, here I am - a woman who will never break your heart! I'm tired of being taking advantage of and I'm tired of being in love with a man who doesn't want to love me in return!" Feeling completely naked now for finally revealing all of her feelings, CJ turned away from Matt and started to sob.

Wow. Matt needed a moment to digest all this: CJ didn't just love him, she was _in _love with him. She finally admitted it. Being friends with him just wasn't cutting it anymore. And now he realized why she was so angry: he hit a sore spot the other night, actually airing some dysfunctional truth about their relationship. A relationship that he always thought worked extremely well. Silly Matt. He was so cavalier. He tried several times to marry a woman who he thought he loved, only to have his heart broken. But, what if he became lovers with CJ and it didn't work out? That was how he justified it all this time. His one long-term successful relationship with a woman could be shattered.

He couldn't stand to see her cry, though. Not her. Not the woman he loved. And, he did love her. Really. Probably has for years, but always too scared to admit to himself – let alone her. And that was it. Matt was scared - plain and simple. The same man who faced fear in the form of violent criminals and uncertain situations countless times was in fact terrified of admitting his feelings for his dear CJ.

Matt was speechless. He ran his fingers through his hair and figured he had to do something. He had hurt CJ so bad and it was his turn to make things right, but he just didn't know what to say! Maybe it was because this was no time use words. Words were useless at a time like this.

Matt walked in front of CJ and stood looking at her a moment, even though she didn't want him to see her this way. She was so beautiful but also looked so sad. His first instinct was to stroke her hair, which he did, but she still kept her arms crossed in front of her. He dried some of her tears with his hand and tilted her face upwards with his other hand. He then put his lips next to hers and gave her a long, passionate kiss: a kiss that wouldn't be mistaken for anything but love. Somewhat shocked CJ pulled back from Matt and looked at him a second. But for only second because Matt wasn't finished yet. He grabbed her lips again with his, deepening his embrace passionately until she finally acquiesced and embraced him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andie was sitting next to her father with a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Daddy … that was so beautiful!"

As Matt hugged his daughter Andie noticed the time. She felt that she had heard what she needed to hear to be inspired.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. I'm going to hit the hay now. It's been a long day."

"You know there's more to the story … we haven't gotten to the point where we get married yet…"

Andie yawned and waved goodnight. CJ smiled and moved closer with her husband to the couch. They sat together remembering that night so long ago in Hawaii...

* * *

Mama was peering out the kitchen window looking at Matt and CJ when the phone rang.

"Hey, Mama – I've great news to tell you!" Mama seemed distracted trying to keep on eye on what was happening on the beach. "Not now Vincenzo! Matt and CJ are outside on the beach and they're kissing!"

"Huh? What? Mama – are you listening? I'm at the hospital!"

"Oh, oh – Vincenzo! The baby, the baby! How's the baby?

"Are ready for this? We have a surprise for you. It's another boy … and a girl! Mama – twins!"

CJ and Matt continued kissing for a while. Matt's head that was so full of questions earlier had now fallen silent. He wasn't even sure himself what he was feeling but he did know that he was really enjoying this! CJ was delightful to kiss. He loved the feel of her velvet lips against his, as also the feel of her body in his embrace as he felt himself becoming aroused.

CJ almost couldn't believe what was happening. Was this actually her best friend Houston who was making out and getting hard beneath his clothes on a tropical beach with her? Was this actually the same man who had made her so angry just a few weeks ago? Keep your head, CJ, keep your head she thought. This is still the same man with a reputation.

They only stopped kissing when they heard a shriek come from the Novelli house. They turned to see lights on in the rooms where CJ has just accomplished putting the boys to bed.

"I guess we should go see what that's all about," said CJ.

"First things first. CJ …"

"What?"

"I love you."

CJ locked eyes with Matt for a while. After all these months, he had finally said _it. _CJ took a moment to soak all this in before kissing him back. Then Matt took her hand and led her back towards the Novelli home.

As they came in through the patio door, all the Novelli boys were joining Mama in the kitchen. Mama shared the news with everyone. There was so much excitement with the boys cheering to go to the hospital right away that Matt suggested it would be a good idea to load everyone in the van and go. CJ and Mama helped the boys get dressed in something nice while Matt secured the house.

The rest of the evening was a flurry of activity. Vince's sister-in-law had arrived only a few minutes earlier at the hospital. CJ and Matt had visited the happy parents of the new arrivals, even took turns holding the babies as Vince snapped what seemed to be a thousand photos. They found it hard to be totally wrapped up the events as they kept looking at each other wanting to pick up where they left off on the beach. Every time Matt looked at CJ with those babies a happy thought would run through his head. Hmmm, CJ holding a baby… what a nice vision!

After about two hours Vince decided that him and his wife needed to rest so he took Mama and the boys back home.

Matt and CJ decided to take advantage of the beautiful night and walk back to the hotel by themselves.

"It's nice to see that smile on your face again," Matt said as they were walking. He could tell that CJ had something on her mind.

"I'm sorry about the way I left L.A. Houston."

"It's okay, CJ. I understand. Promise me that you won't keep your feelings from me in the future? You've always spoken your mind when it comes to me. You've always given me shove when I needed it."

"Yes, I guess I have at times," she said. "And, I'm sorry about slapping you."

"You slapped me?"

"Yes, and you fell into the stairs, butt first."

"Oh," Matt said as he realized now why his backside had hurt worse than his hangover did.

After walking hand in hand some more, CJ continued. "So, do you think we can make this work?"

"I don't know anything for sure, but I do know that I want to try. I want to try more than anything. I meant what I said, CJ. I love you. I've always loved you. I was just always too scared to admit it. I know that now and I'm not afraid anymore."

CJ liked hearing that but had her own doubts, "I almost feel the opposite right now. "

Matt looked at her puzzled. This was woman who rarely afraid. "What are you afraid of?"

"The many flavors of the month coming back into your life. I know leopards don't change their spots, Houston. I don't want to be just another member of the club."

Matt knew he deserved that.

"You're not going to a member of any club. All those other women couldn't hold a candle next to you anyway! I don't know what else to say CJ except that I've changed. I know you have no proof of that. You have only my word that I am making a commitment to you, to us."

"That's nice to hear, Houston. But, I think what I'm asking is that we take this slow."

"You got it. I'll even sign a legal document if you want."

CJ smiled.

"Tell you this … before I came here … I did do something you might like."

"What's that?"

"I threw out some old photos of, uh, shall we say, a certain someone. Actually, I burned them."

CJ smiled. That was a good start, Houston.

CJ just clasped her hand tighter in Matt's as they strolled along the shore letting the water tickle their feet. They stopped to rest in the gazebo just outside their hotel room where a 2-person swing stood. They sat and talked some more until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By morning, they had awoken from the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the sun peering over the horizon. CJ decided to use the shower first and headed back to the room. Matt and Vince noticed each other was up from across the beach and took the opportunity to chat.

"I see you and CJ made it back here safe and sound."

"I guess we were open target, but it's so beautiful here."

"Yeah and it's close to an excellent hospital – you could find that handy with your lifestyle."

"Cute, Vince."

"Speaking of hospital, I couldn't help but notice you the way you and CJ were looking at each other last night. Have things changed between you two?"

"You might say that!"

"Well, I guess it's congratulations to you, too. "

"Thank you."

"And I think I speak for a lot of people when I say it's about time!"

"I guess I deserve that. And it's probably not the last time I'm gonna hear it!"

"But, seriously, Houston. I wish you both all the best. Might I give you a word of advice from old married man?"

"Sure – but please know that I am planning on getting it right this time. I've been analyzing the bad choices I made in past relationships and I'm planning on doing things differently."

"That's good to hear."

"So what's your advice?"

"Get everything sorted out first before sleeping together, okay?"

Geez, Vince, could be so blunt….

Still dressed in a towel, CJ heard the phone ring and grabbed to answer as Matt was entering the room.

"I can get him for you right now, Uncle Roy, he's right here," CJ handed to phone to Matt and sat next to him on the bed so she could hear.

On the other end Roy looked at the phone in surprise for a second wondering why Matt would be close at hand at such an early hour. Then he realized what must be finally happening, and he smiled to himself.

"Hiya Uncle Roy, what's new?"

"Murray's been keeping tabs on Marquis Duval's financial activity for you ever since he escaped. So far there's been no substantial amounts transferred to and from any of his bank accounts."

"That's good. Try searching BABY on possible aliases he could be using … I don't trust him as far I can throw him. And, also use the list of thugs that worked for him in the past and have him track their bank activities as well."

"You got it, and Hoyt said to tell you the FBI was already on the case as well. Hey how's CJ? Everything okay out there?"

Matt was eyeing CJ who was only wearing terry cloth.

"Yeah everything's great."

"When are you two coming back to L.A.? Chris, Murray and I have been handling the work the best we can by ourselves but it is starting to pile up."

"We haven't really discussed returning yet because we've been …."

Matt looked at CJ who was combing the tangles out of her wet hair.

"… we've been so busy helping out the Novelli clan. Vince and his wife just had twins last night."

"Twins, eh?"

Chris was now interested in hearing more.

Roy cupped the phone and told her about the Novellis. Chris whispered:

"Tell CJ to wish Vince and his wife congratulations for me."

"Oh, what's that - CJ wants to talk with you Chris."

"CJ – how are things?"

"Great, Chris!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Look I'll fill you in on the details when we get back. I just noticed the time and realized I promised Mama I'd help out a little earlier at the restaurant today.

As CJ ended the phone call Matt grabbed her and kissed her again.

"I have a real treat in store for you, Houston. Come on, shower and change so we can go to the restaurant and help Mama. "

CJ couldn't wait to proudly show off her newly honed culinary skills.

Matt watched and helped CJ in the kitchen as she explained and cooked up a meal that had a more tempting aroma than he had ever smelled. She lifted the spoon from the pot of sauce for Matt to taste and then they ended up kissing again. Matt pressed her to the counter as they continued making out.

Just then Mama came in and caught them.

"Oh, hi, Mama. CJ and I were just … we were just tasting the sauce."

"Tasting the sauce! Hah!"

Matt felt a little embarrassed and wanted to excuse himself from the room, but CJ grabbed his arm instead.

"It's okay Mama. He told me loved me!"

Mama clasped her hands together in approval and then exclaimed something in Italian.

"When are you two getting married then?"

Matt and CJ looked at each other in shock.

"Well, we haven't gotten that far. But, I tell ya, if and when we do decide, you'll be the first to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Houstons decided to finish up a few chores before heading to bed. Matt went into the office to look over the details of their newest case. CJ was searching the garage for a new light bulb to replace the one that had just burned out in the office. Andie was checking her cell phone for messages. She was really wishing she'd have heard from Mark by now. He was acting so mysterious during the last week of school.

Meanwhile, a tall, muscular man was being dropped off at the end of the long driveway. He waved to his driver as the car pulled away. Who was he? He was handsomely dressed in military khakis and combat boots. Approaching the estate with great caution, he managed to disarm the code and open the security gate. He walked silently into the carport. He noticed CJ about to turn on the light when he reached out and grabbed her hand!

CJ screamed and turned around to find this man beaming at her. It was Wade! She was speechless! Before she could react Wade picked her up, swung her around and embraced her. Meanwhile, Matt had heard her scream and was running to find her.

"CJ! CJ!"

Matt entered the carport in a hurry at first but slowed as soon as he saw CJ and Wade hugging.

Wade turned and looked at his father who was getting emotional.

When he removed his beret it revealed dark, wavy hair that had been shaved. He was a spitting image of his father except for his eyes: green, like his mothers. His sister had gotten the dark brown eyes and the love of horses like his father. He had inherited his mother's fierce independence and discipline.

"Hi Dad – I'm home."

Matt restrained from his emotions for a second and saluted Wade before walking toward each other and embracing. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. And Wade had been out of contact for much of the time due to the top-secret nature of his mission.

Andie was upstairs watching TV and talking on her phone to Leo. She was in the middle of an apology when Leo interrupted her.

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn a heard a car pull away and a woman scream!"

Andie hadn't heard it but decided to call him back after she checked downstairs.

Following the trail of voices, Andie walked into garage and saw her brother.

"Wambo!" (her favorite nickname for him).

To which he replied, "Radio!" (his favorite nickname for her).

Matt and Wade retreated to the office as Wade filled in what details of what he could of his latest adventure. Details that would only make CJ worry more about his escapades so she decided to head off to bed. Andie headed that way too and texted Leo who she knew was waiting impatiently. Wade noticed the pages and pages of printed documents from the printer and inquired about their latest case.

"What do you know about the victim?"

"So far we know that he was a pillar of the community type. Sixty-two, white, middle class background … studied aero-engineering and worked in the space industry. He was active in the community serving two terms on the local school board. He left behind a widow and one grown child."

"How did he die?"

"Poisoned. Police found him in his car about four hours after he perished."

"Well, if you need for me any leg work or back up, I'll be in town for about four weeks until my next tour of duty. "

"I may just take you up on that. Your sister has offered to help as well. We'll have an actual game plan mapped out after our meeting with Kathy tomorrow."

"Kathy Hoyt?"

"Yes."

"Hmm … Is she still with that guy?"

"I'm not sure. You're chasing after older women now? Especially ones that used to babysit you?"

"I always keep my options open. Besides, I've been on a mission with eleven other guys for three months…"

"Ah, I get the picture."

"Hey, have you talked to Cousin Will in a while? I wanted to get in touch with Jake while I was home."

"Your best bet would probably be Lydia Novelli. "

"Wow – they're still together?

"Off and on I think – mostly because their jobs put them on opposite coasts a lot."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Wade rose early and headed right outside for a jog. He passed by the Novelli house where Leo noticed him and waved. Meanwhile, Andie had gotten up and joined her mother for breakfast where CJ continued reminiscing.

* * *

Realizing that Hawaii was the safest place for them right now, Matt and CJ decided to stay put for awhile. For once they took advice from Hoyt and Uncle Roy and let the authorities handle it. Or at least let the authorities handle it until there were any solid leads on Duval. This was their time to invest on themselves and their budding romance. They ended up spending the next three months in Hawaii. Not only did this help their relationship, but it was also a big help to the Novelli's who were bursting at the seams with children.

Matt kept himself busy by helping Vince finish an addition onto the home. CJ very willingly helped take care for the twins in the mornings, and then helped Mama at the restaurant in the afternoons. This left evenings for Matt and CJ to spend time alone together.

On one particular day they took time off from their daily commitments and spent it driving around the most scenic and terrific views of the island. Throughout the ride, Matt kept picturing images of CJ from the past months in his head: kissing, holding babies, reading stories to the boys, cooking. "You know, CJ, I have a little confession to make."

"Go ahead."

"These past three months … best time I ever had in my life."

CJ just smiled broadly, "Me too, Houston."

Matt held her hand and thought to himself again. He had plans. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

They chose a Chinese restaurant as their lunch venue and sat outside at a table by some palm trees to enjoy their meal. There they sat down at the table and ate together remarking and laughing at the fortune cookies in particular.

Matt read his first: "A smooth long journey! Good expectations," they both smiled.

Then CJ read hers: "Physical activity will greatly improve your outlook today," to which Matt winked.

Matt: "Romance moves you in a new direction."

CJ: "Your love life will be happy and harmonious."

Matt: "Life is not the candle or the wick it's the burning." CJ laughed - the photos!

CJ: "CJ will you marry me?"

CJ's words slowed as she read hers. She was stunned.

"Open up the last food container," Matt said to CJ who he was now locking eyes with.

CJ opened the box and inside was another box – a ring box. Tears were now filling her eyes as she opened it. Inside was the most exquisite diamond ring she ever saw.

"Well?" Matt inquired as he rushed to his knee.

CJ could only nod her head enthusiastically as Matt took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Tears were now rolling down her face.

"I want you to me my wife, CJ. I love you. I want us to be together, forever."

CJ fell into his arms. She was speechless. She was happy … very happy.

* * *

Andie really like this part of the story. She was gaining a whole new insight to her parents' relationship - one that she always thought was special.

"Yes, it was one of the best times for us personally, even though there was a convicted terrorist on the loose."

"So, what ever happened to Duval?"

"Nothing. Our guess is that he tried to rebuild his army of thieves and thugs in some remote country. His trail went cold: we've never heard from him again. Don't know if he's dead or alive."

Matt had walked into the kitchen by now and saw the two women. Andie noticed him too and she rose from the table hugged her dad good morning.

"You must have told her how I proposed to you."

CJ smiled and said, "How'd you guess!"

Wade was just now coming into the kitchen, fresh from his morning jog and grabbed a danish, waved hello, and started towards the stairs.

Andie followed him until they got upstairs.

"Wade," she whispered.

"Mom and Dad's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary is coming up. I think we should surprise them with something really big."

They never had that big wedding. Matt had promised CJ that someday when Duval was captured, they would have a large party or a vow renewal ceremony. But, time got away from them and here they were twenty-five years later.

Wade agreed and Andie went right to work entering names on the computer.

* * *

CJ continued recalling the events in Hawaii ...

If they weren't in love with each other before last night, they certainly were now. Newly engaged, they finally consummated their relationship in a long night of passionate love-making. CJ awoke first with a new emotion: A part of her felt wonderful and yet at the same time terrified. Terrified because she felt so vulnerable right now. After all, Matt had been engaged before. She wasn't the only woman he had ever proposed to. Matt awoke to feel CJ's head on his chest. He lifted her head towards his face to kiss her and noticed her expression, "Penny for your thoughts…"

"Hold me."

"What's wrong?"

"Just hold me," Matt held her as close as he could.

"I love you CJ." Ah, he was reading her mind again. She really needed to hear that.

"I love you, too," she answered.

Matt and CJ shared their news later that night with the Novellis. Mama cried tears of joy and cooked a special dinner with all the trimmings. Afterwards they announced they would be regrettably leaving Hawaii and heading back home. The Novellis were sad to see them go, but made vows to visit each other more often.

Matt and CJ headed straight from the airport to the office. They were greeted by Chris, who noticed the couple as soon as they stepped off the elevator.

"Thank God you're both back! How was the flight? Nevermind, you don't have time now. You have like a million items to take care of before the appointments with the bankers this afternoon. Here's the messages that are pressing and here are the papers which need your signatures yesterday."

CJ and Matt looked at each other and then back at Chris.

"What?" Chris said.

CJ stuck out her hand displaying the ring.

Chris screamed and stood in shock for a few seconds before running out from behind her desk and hugging them both.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My husband was a good man, Mr. Houston."

"I realize that Mrs. Moskovitz, but sometimes even good people can have enemies."

From the closed-circuit monitor in the adjoining room, Wade and Andie watched and listened as their parents very frustratingly interviewed the widow and daughter of the of the victim. She wasn't being very helpful, and Matt was trying not to push out of respect for the woman's grief.

"Did he owe any large sums of money, gambling debts …"

"No! My husband was very conscientious with money."

"He handled all your household bills then?" CJ asked.

"Yes," she said as she blotted her eyes with a tissue.

Matt glanced at CJ a second.

"Well, we would like a list of names of co-workers, friends, fellow school board members."

"The police have already asked me for all of that – they should have that information?"

Before Matt or CJ could respond, Laura Moskovitz interrupted.

"Mr. Houston, my mother and I are in great shock over my father's very recent and tragic death. Perhaps you could leave us out of these interrogations and do the research yourself?"

CJ responded, "We're very sorry for your loss. We're just covering every detail so that we can be as thorough as possible."

Laura Moskovitz rose from her seat with her mother, "We'd like to leave now. This has been enough for us today."

Matt and CJ glanced at each other again and stood from their seats.

"Well, okay, that's fine. But, please if you think of anyone or anything that could help the investigation…"

"Goodbye, Mr. Houston."

And with that they left. Matt and CJ weren't sure if the Moskovitz's rudeness was due to their grief or if they were hiding something. Either way, it looked like this wasn't going to be easy. Wade, and Andie came into the room and shared their frustration.

"Well, where would you like us to start?" Andie asked.

"See if you can get those lists of school board members from a website. I've been reading news reports of how vindictive and unscrupulous some school boards can be. I have a hunch that would be good place to start."

"Okay – I'll do that right now."

Andie quickly clicked on BABY and searched for the school district website.

"Here it is. Let's see… community information … board minutes … school board members … with names, addresses, bios – bingo!"

"Okay how about we divide and conquer. There are eight members. That's two a piece. CJ how about you take the full-time mother and the lawyer. Wade you take the ex-marine and the mechanic. Andie you take the retired teacher and the florist, I'll take the father of five and the architect. Let's all meet back here at dinner time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andie left the home of the retired teacher with not much more information than when she arrived. The previous suspect hadn't hadn't cast much suspicion either. It seems this day was a total loss. Maybe she could at least get some work done on those anniversary plans tonight?

After driving in her car a few minutes, Andie noticed another car was following her. She decided to study the make and model of the car carefully without making it seem obvious. She also kept trying to see the face of the driver using her side mirror.

Change course, she thought. She made a right turn onto a busy street and stopped at a red light. A good time to text, she thought. Without moving her head downwards, Andie clicked on her cell a text message to Wade: "BF!" Their code word for "being followed."

Wade was driving in his car when his cell phone alert rang. Wade glanced at the phone and read his sister's text. He immediately called his sister on her Bluetooth, "Radio, where are you?"

"I'm about to go onto the freeway. Near Exit 105 heading south. I'm going to get off at the next exit and head towards the PCH. It's a blue sedan."

"Stay with me on the Bluetooth, Radio. Don't disconnect under any circumstance. If your phone goes off, I'll know something bad has happened. I'm getting the chopper." Wade accelerated and headed back to the house.

Andie could see the blue sedan weaving in and out the lanes on the freeway, following her every move. Whenever she'd get the chance, she would aimlessly hold up her cell phone over her right shoulder and try to capture the driver's face on her cell phone. She pressed harder on the accelerator as she approached the exit. And no sooner did Andie get off the exit then BAM! - the sedan plowed right into her!

She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and continued driving, "Did you hear that Wambo? He just rear-ended me!"

"I heard. Stay focused, Radio, stay focused. I'm about two miles out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

No sooner did Wade say that when Andie's phone signal died.

"Radio? Radio? Are you there?"

Wade was now panicking and hung up the call. Not ready to worry his parents yet, he called Leo.

"Leo! I need you … Andie's in trouble…"

"What's going on? Oh no! Okay – I'm on my way!"

Vince, who was over hearing this said, "What's wrong Leo?"

"I can't talk now, Dad. Wade just called and said Andie was in trouble."

"Look. I'll go with you. I'll drive. You can manage better on the phone if I'm at the wheel." Leo didn't argue and jumped in the passenger seat.

Andie was now alone on the road with just the blue sedan behind her. She kept checking the rear-view mirrors and the winding road ahead of her. Mountains to the right, cliffs to the left – not many options for an escape path. The Pacific Coast Highway was beautiful but it could also be dangerous during bad weather, or when a hit man was around.

Several times the blue sedan would appear but then disappear behind the curves of the road. If only her phone was working! The mountains must have cut her connection off.

Finally along a straighter stretch of the highway the blue sedan approached her from the side and rammed right into her driver's side door, forcing her off the road.

Andie screamed as she went off the road and down a slope. She slammed on the brakes and prayed the car would stop. As the car came to a screeching halt, Andie looked out but couldn't see anything in front of her. She soon realized that she was resting right on the edge of a cliff with a drop down about 200 feet.

Andie picked up her cell phone and purse slowly, being careful not to rock the car. She opened up the car door gently and began crawling out. Suddenly the car started to coast downwards! Andie moved a little quicker but the car started taking her legs, which were not entirely out of the car yet. Andie screamed as she started rolling closer to the cliff. She managed to finally free herself from the car but not from the rear wheel which rolled over her left leg. The car continued rolling down the cliff until it crashed after a long fall. Andie just lay there in excruciating pain. Her phone she thought. She looked all around for it. No luck. It must have fallen over the cliff as her car did. Andie screamed HELP as loud as she could … and then again. But there seemed to no one around.

After what seemed like an hour, Andie heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance. It had to be Wade, she thought, it just had to.

It was. Wade was flying in the chopper nearby when he saw the explosion. His instincts told him that it had to be Andie's car. He called Leo and gave him directions to the scene.

"Leo I think I've located her. She's on the PCH just about a mile from Moonstone Beach."

"We're on our way."

What to do now? The thought of crawling closer to the road entered her mind, until she tried to actually move. The pain was too intense. Andie started thinking: breathe, breathe …. pain management techniques … Houston survival 101. She could hear her parents' voices. All those years of dinner table conversations about avoiding risky situations and how to handle them if they did happen. Sometimes her parents would reinforce their training by make them act out scenes as practice.

The sound of a helicopter approaching could not be heard anymore. Maybe Wade couldn't land there and called for help instead? Andie just lay there hoping that was case.

A few minutes later Andie could hear a car coming close and for a second she thought that the hit man was coming back to finish the job. But, then as the car came closer she could tell there were two people approaching.

"Help! Help! I'm over here!" Andie screamed with all she had. She was positioned mostly behind some brush and rocks. Only some hair and her feet could be seen from close up.

"Andie! " Leo answered as he rushed to her side.

"Oh my god! " Vince said as he quickly grabbed the car radio to call for an ambulance.

"Tony – look I'm with a victim of car accident on the PCH. We need an ambulance stat!"

"Don't move, Andie, we're getting help," Leo said as he held her hand and stroked her hair.

Vince came up closer to the couple. "Where are you injured Andie?"

"My leg – the car … it rolled over my leg … it hurts too much to move."

"Okay… don't move. Just lie still. The ambulance is about fifteen minutes out yet."

Meanwhile Wade was in pursuit. He figured he take advantage of the view point he had since he was no use on the ground right now without a place to land. He was doing pretty good, too. He was able to tail the sedan for almost five miles over various roads and highways. Even at times when the car would disappear behind some trees, but then reappear in a clearing. He could tell the driver of sedan knew he was being followed.

After another couple of miles, Wade realized had no choice. He was low on fuel and it was so dark that with the sedan's lights off, it was impossible to find. He called Leo's phone to get a status update and proceeded to fly the chopper back to the house. He walked towards the driveway - his parents were home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wade walked into the kitchen where Matt and CJ were preparing dinner. They had heard him land the chopper and were wondering what was going on.

"What's with the chopper?" asked Matt.

Wade didn't reply but just looked at his parents' eyes in silence for a second trying to think of the words.

Everything about Wade's expression made the hair on CJ's neck stand up straight, "Wade, what's wrong?"

Wade swallowed hard an answered, "Andie's been in a car accident. She's gonna be alright. Leo and Vince are with her. She's on her way to hospital right now. C'mon – I'll drive."

Matt took CJ's hand as she quickly grabbed her purse and headed to the SUV with her husband and her son.

On their way to the hospital Matt asked Wade what happened.

"She was driving along Bates Street when a car started following her. She texted me right away. She tried to lose him, but he kept following her, until he eventually forced her off the PCH. I called her on the Bluetooth, but lost her signal when she went past the mountains. That's when I came back here and got the chopper. I called Leo for assistance and kept up my pursuit of the sedan until I lost him. If only it hadn't gotten dark …"

CJ emotions had her so tense that she didn't say much in the car ride. Sitting in between Matt and Wade, her memories flashed back to the day she and Matt found out she was pregnant … with twins … her baby shower…. the contractions … the emergency C-section that had Matt beside himself with worry… the first sight of her resting in her arms … her first smile …the first time she walked … the first time she rode on a horse with her Daddy … her first day of school … her graduation … oh, god, CJ thought, her little girl had to be alright!

As they entered the lobby of the hospital emergency room, Leo and Vince noticed the three Houstons and walked over to meet them. "She's up in surgery. The doctor will come down soon to talk to us and let us know how everything went." Vince said as he tried to calm them, "She was conscious the whole time."

CJ and Matt looked at each other. They were holding hands tight and hadn't released their lock all this time. Matt turned and hugged CJ.

In a way CJ felt silly. Most of the time in the last few months it seems she would worry mostly about Wade. After all his career in the special forces division had to be one of the most dangerous. And to think that last night, for a one night, CJ laid in bed next to her husband thinking everything was all right with the world. All of her family was safe under one roof. What a difference a day makes.

After what felt like an eternity waiting, they looked up to see the surgeon walking down the hallway.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Houston?"

Matt and CJ both jumped up from their seats, "Yes..."

"I'm Doctor Sawyer. I was the surgeon who operated on your daughter."

"How is she doctor, is she going to be okay?" Matt asked.

"She has a partially crushed femur and some deep lacerations all along her thigh and calf. I've repaired her crushed bones to some extent and time will do the rest. I stitched up her cuts and they will take some time to heel as well. She'll need to stay off that leg for a while. Down the road she'll need some physical therapy but I expect she'll make a full recovery."

CJ exhaled, "Oh, thank God."

Matt asked, "Can we see her?"

The doctor looked at the five of them for a second and answered, "She should be just waking up now... Sure, you may all go and see her."

"Hey Andie," Leo said softly as he and the others entered her area in post-op expecting an invalid.

"Hi everybody! Whatcha all doin' here!"

CJ was relieved to see her daughter's chipper mood.

"Did ya' all come to bust me out of here? Aw you didn't have to do that! The people here are SO nice!"

"You're a Houston, Andie. You're not supposed to like hospitals." Leo turned to the nurse and asked, "Did she bump her head?"

The nurse explained, "Ah, they just gave her painkillers."

"See, Houston… All those visits to the ER, if you would have gotten painkillers you would have enjoyed the experience much better."

"Cute, Vince."

"The doctor says you're going to be okay, sweetie," said CJ.

Wade agreed, "Yeah, Radio, you really played it smart. Things could have been a lot worse. Who ever it was must have known what he or she was doing though. Do you remember much of what happened?"

Andie wasn't sure she wanted to answer that question right now. She had a bunch of really worried people standing in front of her. She asked a question of her own instead, "How did you find me Wambo? My cell cut out once I was past the mountains?"

"A combination of killer instinct and twin intuition."

Ah, twin intuition. That same intuition that once guided Andie to find her brother who had wandered off the ranch when he was only five… the same intuition that prompted Wade to get up his mommy when Andie was burning up from a fever at the age of seven when he was fast asleep in another room …

"Seriously, I just put myself in the stalker's place. If I wanted to drive somebody off the road I would lead them to the PCH. You had told me which exit you were getting off at before your cell cut off. I raced to the chopper and located the accident when your car went off the road and exploded."

"I guess I'll need a new car, huh?"

CJ and Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess you will," said CJ.

"We'll call the insurance agent later and let him know, " offered Matt.

"And don't forget the police report. One of Kathy Hoyt's officers was at the scene. We can follow it up with him or with Tony if you'd like," said Vince.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Andie was discharged from the hospital and headed home with her family.

Everybody seemed to busy with something. Wade and Matt helped Andie from the car and into the house. Matt sat her down on his favorite recliner. CJ was looking over the bottles of medication and patient instructions. Then Wade brought the wheelchair and crutches in from the car. Matt searched for a blanket and pillows.

The phone rang and Matt answered. It was Tony Novelli.

"Hi, Houston … how's Andie doing?

"We just got her home from the hospital … I think she'll be fine in time."

"That's a relief. Hey, we found something at the scene … not sure if it's important, but police protocol says that we should turn it over to the victim or the victim's family first. I was wondering if you could come down to the station and take a look at it soon?"

Matt looked around to see Andie resting comfortably in the chair. Wade was nearby tucking a blanket around her.

He checked CJ's expression and answered Tony, "Yeah, we can do that. Be there in about twenty … thanks."

Matt motioned for Wade and CJ to come closer so he could whisper.

"Tony Novelli … he needs to show us something he found at the scene of the accident. It maybe nothing, but I thought your Mom and I would go down and take a look. Can you stay here and help your sister?"

"Of course," said Wade.

Matt noticed the worry on his wife's face, "CJ, you up to coming with me?"

CJ looked towards her daughter for a second with concern, but then smiled when she heard her snoring in the chair.

"Yeah, I think it'll be alright. Let's go."

Tony and Vince met Matt and CJ at the police station and took them to a private room.

"What cha got guys?" Matt asked as Tony closed the door behind him.

"Andie's cell phone …. I found it at the scene after Andie was taken in the ambulance. She told me that she tried to get some photos of the car and the driver while she was being pursued," Vince explained as he handed the phone to Matt.

Matt held the phone and started scrolling through Andie's album. In it were dozens of photos of friends from college, her horse, and several obscure ones taken from today.

Out of all the blurry photos Matt found one that was clear: a photo of the corner of a sedan. It was in fact a blue sedan, and a portion of the license plate was in view, "Here's something."

Tony took a look a wrote down the partial plate number.

Then Matt scrolled through some more photos. He found one that captured the face of the driver of the sedan.

"This must be the hit man," said Matt as he showed Tony, Vince and CJ. "Can you use this to do a search for known offenders with?"

Before Tony could answer, CJ interrupted, "Wait, scroll back to those other photos from college."

"What is it CJ?"

"Wait, stop at that one. That's looks like the same man."

They stared at the screen, shifting back and forth between the two photos. The face in both photos certainly looked like the same man.

"Is there a way you can enlarge these?" asked Matt.

"Sure," said Tony. And he went over to the computer and connected Andie's phone to it.

"Now can you bring up the two photos side by side?"

After a few clicks, Tony now had two photos next to each other on the screen.

They all stared again. It was indeed the same man.

"Oh, my God," said CJ. "I can't believe this!"

"What is it CJ?' inquired Matt.

"This man … this was the man Andie was seeing back at school!"

"What? Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Do you know his name?" asked Vince.

"Mark … Mark Alexander."

"What do you know about this Mark Alexander?" Tony asked CJ.

"I don't know much other than she was seeing him for about a month at the end of the semester. Things were going great until the last two weeks. She said he became distant and mysterious. Suddenly stopped going to classes and returning messages."

Matt was pacing.

Tony changed screens on his computer and did an arrest record search for Alexander. He tried the names Mark and Alexander as last names, first names and middle names. He stopped when he saw the name Alexander as a middle name. "Here's a match. Does this name mean anything to you?"

Matt, CJ and Vince all stared at the screen and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A chill went up CJ's spine. It couldn't be… Marquis Alexandre Duval III.

CJ's heart sank. Memories of Duval and that island 'adventure' all came flooding back. "I've just ordered to have you killed … I might change my mind … guards seize her!" She could her Duval's voice so vividly in her head.

The same for Matt as he remembered too, "I will not hesitate to harm your Ms. Parsons if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain… of course you will be watched."

Vince looked at Tony, "This name means a lot to all of us. This man's grandfather held CJ hostage once in order to get Houston to change his testimony about witnessing his son's attempt at assassinating a Senator."

CJ's mind was racing. Not only did this terrorist's name from the past resurface and hurt their daughter, but CJ knew that Andie would be heartbroken and confused when she found out that it was Mark! And CJ knew this feeling all too well - she had felt the same way once when a certain Robert Tyler was in her life.

"We can't tell her, Houston, we can't. Not in her state. Not yet anyway. She has to take the bar in a couple of weeks. It'll be hard enough to get healthy in time for that let alone to know that this Mark is her hit man and related to the Duvals."

Matt ran his hand through his hair and paced across the room.

Vince offered, "We won't say anything if that's what the two of you would like."

"Yeah, at least for now. Give us a little time before you issue a warrant for his arrest. CJ and I want to check BABY first."

CJ and Matt came home to a quiet house. It was late and Wade and Andie had obviously already gone to bed since the lights were out in their wings of the house.

Sitting down at the computer together, they went about searching for information on the Duvals.

"CJ, any chance we could tap into Harvard's database and check student records? If he was enrolled and attending classes there, their admissions office should have some records on him."

"Harvard's computers? Surely you jest, Houston!"

"It's worth a try…"

CJ thought about it for a minute and then went about typing information into BABY. After a few minutes, she and Matt had access to student files. They typed in his name and found some information: a last known address and a cell phone number.

"Okay, well I'll call Tony first thing tomorrow. This information is different than what they have in their files. This should give us an edge on locating him. They should be able to issue a warrant for his arrest based solely on Andie's cell phone pictures."

CJ narrowed her eyes, "Houston, when you and Tony do find this Mark and go to arrest him, I want to be there."

Matt took his wife's hand and looked her eyes.

"Okay. If that's you want?"

"It's what I need. I want to see handcuffs on the creep who tried to kill our baby girl."

"Okay. Don't forget we have the Moskovitz funeral tomorrow, too. Might be a good idea to see who shows up at the funeral. Could be a connection between Andie's "accident" and that murder. Might give us even more leads. I would like to see if and how the Duvals are tied with this Moskovitz fellow."

CJ nodded. She sat at the computer quietly as she stared at the screen for a minute. Matt noticed how tired CJ looked. He logged off BABY and sat back on the couch and put his arm around her.

"You look like you could use a nice long rest. You ready for bed?" he asked.

CJ rested her head on Matt's shoulder as Matt drew CJ closer to him stroking her hair.

"Uh huh," she quietly mumbled as she closed her eyes.

CJ was back in her safe place: her children were back safe under one roof, Matt was by her side. She decided it was to finally time to relax after a very long day.

"Come on," Matt said as he led her to their bedroom.

CJ was so tired that she immediately lay down on the bed once they got there. Matt curled up next to her, stroking her hair around her face and kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Andie was a feeling a little down as she looked out the window. There was the great outdoors that she had missed so much when she at school. There was her horse. She had made herself fairly comfortable in the den next to the office, but she really longed to be riding.

Dad's recliner came in handy, especially since Doctor's orders were to have that leg elevated as much as possible. She could be near the kitchen, bathroom, and BABY. She at least could keep herself busy with working on that murder case – maybe some part of that investigation had something to do with her being driven off the road. Since none of their interviews with school board members yielded much in the line of suspects, Matt decided to follow a hunch he had and assigned her the arduous task of viewing past school board meeting videos while he and CJ attended the Moskovitz funeral. Some of the board meetings were three hours long and filled with enough educational mumbo jumbo enough to dissuade any parent or educator. Maybe something on them would lead to a suspect. She could also work on that anniversary party – she was determined to go through with that surprise. It had been stalled long enough! And, of course that bar. That darn bar exam. She was ready for it. She just wished it could be over with.

"Hey, Radio – watch doin?" Wade asked as he entered the den.

"Watching videos of board meeting. So freakin' boring!"

"Any suspects?"

"Well, I must say, our victim was really something. If you ask me, they're actually better off without him on the board. I mean what an ass!"

"Yeah, how so?"

"He actually blamed the teachers for their students low test scores. Even though he was corrected several times about communities with high poverty rates, he still blamed the teachers! Does he really think impoverished children can test well? And the administration! What a bunch of underhanded, self-serving sneaks. "

"Amazing. Never knew this kind of stuff went on in a school system. I hope they're not all like this."

"I hope not either. Makes me think back to our days in school. "

"Yeah, it kind of does. Hey, how are you coming with that anniversary party? We're still doing it, right?"

"Oh, you betcha! I'm not letting a little crushed leg stand in the way – no pun intended! Mom and Dad's anniversary is in three weeks. I have most of details worked out as far as caterer and a venue. I may need some help getting private invites sent out. I really want this to be a surprise."

"I can help. Let me see the list. Hmm… we could divide and conquer. How about I take friends and colleagues and you take family members?"

"Okay. That should work. "

"Let me just make sure I know who all of these are … Murray, Chris, Kathy, Tony, Bo, Lamar, Mark, Mark? Who's Mark?"

"Just some guy from school."

"Uh oh. Some guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Radio, anything you want to tell me?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. If I do I might get one of your lectures on "he's just not that into you" stuff. And, I don't want to hear about that right now. Just take him off the list."

"Okay …"

Matt woke up in bed after having a bad dream. He looked over at his sleeping wife and made a decision. He climbed out of bed carefully in hopes of not waking CJ and headed downstairs towards the office.

"Hey, Wade …" Matt motioned for Wade to step outside the den so he could talk to Wade in private.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I was wondering if could do me a huge favor?"

"What is it?"

"Your Mom and I were supposed to attend the Moskovitz funeral together. There's something else I have to do and I was wondering if you would go with her instead?"

"Did you tell Mom yet?"

"No, I wanted to ask you first."

"Hey, it's fine with me, but …"

"No, buts. I'll handle your Mom. Can you call Leo and see if he can come over to help Andie while we're gone?"

"Sure. By the way, what happened last night? Did they find something important at the accident scene?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Look, I'll fill you in later. "

Matt headed back upstairs to the bedroom to confront CJ.

"Oh, you're up. I hope I didn't wake you earlier?"

"You had one of your bad dreams last night, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I don't remember it much but it gave me second thoughts about you coming with me for the Duval arrest today. "

CJ sighed.

"CJ, I want Wade to go with you to the Moskovitz funeral while I go with the police to find Duval.

"Oh, Houston …"

Matt cut her off, "I don't want to hear about it. You know that I don't normally forbid you from coming with me on cases, but this time I really want you to listen to me!"

CJ heard the anger in Matt's voice and was taken a back. She stopped arguing, narrowed her eyes and stared at him a minute before turning her back towards him.

"I'm going to ask Vince to come with me."

CJ refused to say anything or look at Matt.

Matt kissed CJ on the cheek before leaving. She really didn't like how this day was going so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Matt, Vince, Tony and Kathy met at the police station and then went to the home of Mark Duval III. When they arrived, they found the door of his home slightly ajar. Matt and Tony decided to stay by the door while Vince and Kathy went around the back of the house. Matt and Tony drew their guns and approached inside the home very cautiously. All of a sudden, Mark jumped up from behind the sofa and fired two shots, both of which hit Tony. Then he ran towards the back of the house and dove through a window. Vince heard Matt scream Tony's name and reacted quickly firing a shot at Mark as he came crashing though the window in the back of the house. Mark grabbed his leg and looked at Kathy who was handcuffing him, "You might have me, but you're too late for the prize trophy."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Mark refused to explain further and was immediately surrounded by uniformed police officers.

Vince rushed inside along with the medics to where his son lay bleeding.

"It's pretty bad, Vince," Matt said as Vince knelt down by Tony's side.

"Hey, buddy… I'm right here."  
"It hurts…"

"I know, I know… just try to relax … you'll be fine. The paramedics are on their way."

Within a few minutes the medics lifted Tony onto a gurney and into one of the two waiting ambulances outside. Vince hopped up into the back of the ambulance with him. Matt was worried about Tony, but relieved that CJ wasn't there.

Meanwhile, CJ and Wade were now hopelessly bored mingling in the banquet hall that followed the church funeral and burial. Wade was doing his best to socialize with the available females in attendance and CJ was near the kitchen trying to make conversation with some of the older men and women. Occasionally Wade and CJ would make eye contact or text each other with brief messages.

Wade was talking to some of the guests when all of a sudden there was a loud boom! All of the guests screamed with what sounded like a bomb exploding. Wade looked around to see dust and debris flying through the air.

"Okay, everybody, remain calm," Wade instructed as he started ushering the guests towards the exits. While he was doing this he used his cell phone to call for help.

Wade was looking for his Mother. Surely she was safe and had exited out the kitchen door? He really felt he had to make sure so he went about making his way towards the kitchen.

Before Wade could get to the kitchen though, another explosion occurred. This one was more destructive as it sent light fixtures and ceiling tiles crashing down on top of tables and chairs, which tumbled liked dominos.

CJ was in the kitchen alone when all this happened. The explosion sent pots, pans and dishes sailing and collapsed a beam against the door to the kitchen so hard that it completely blocked the entrance. She did her best to dodge all the missiles successfully, but then what – what to do?

Wade was in a corner trying to free himself of the tables and chairs that had caved in on him, but he found it very difficult to move. After a few agonizing minutes he worked to free himself from the weight on top of him. The window behind him was partially blasted out, so he decided to pull himself up using the window frame. Once outside, he started making his way around the back of the hall towards the kitchen entrance looking for CJ.

Suddenly there was an even bigger explosion coming from the kitchen. The impact threw Wade back a few feet onto the gravel. It was accompanied by smoke and then fire. Wade stood in horror as he watched the scene unfold. "My God, no!" He screamed as loud he could but his voice could barely be heard over the clamor of the building now completely engulfed in flames.

The sound of sirens filled the air as police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks arrived. Kathy Hoyt had received a call while still at he scene of Duval's home and was among the responders, "My God – what happened here?" she said in shock as she opened her car door.

"Kathy!" Wade screamed as he went running towards her and pointing. "My Mom is still in there!" As he said this Matt ran up along the other side of the car and grabbed Wade by the arms "What do you mean she's still in there?"

The flames now reached hundreds of feet into the air. Dozens of fire fighters were on the scene, but it was no use. The heat of the flames was so intense that it couldn't let the fire fighters even close to the building. They couldn't rescue any of the missing out of the hall. Matt and Wade stood there helplessly looking at the scene.

Leo and Andie were sitting at the computer together chatting when Leo's cell phone rang.

"Leo, hey. I'm at the hospital… Tony's been shot."

"What!"

"Yeah."

"No! How bad is it Dad?"

"Look it's pretty bad. Could you can go get your Mom and meet me down here?"

"I'll be right there." Leo clicked off his cell phone and took Andie's hands.

"Leo, what' the matter?" Andie asked.

"Look, can you manage on your own for a while …. I gotta go … Dad's at the hospital with Tony … he's been shot."

"Oh, my gosh … yes, yes, go! I can call Bo or Lamar if I need anything."

Matt could literally feel his heart breaking in two. CJ was still in there and he couldn't do a damn thing to save her. He was remembering all the times in the past that she had been at the hands of evil doers: Jonathan Renfield, Custanos, Duval, Erin Brown, Christian Dean, Jesse Mercer… they all had tried to kill her, but Matt had always managed to save her. This one time Matt couldn't seem to do anything to save his cherished wife.

Andie found it difficult to concentrate. That phone call about Tony being shot was quite upsetting. Matt was also there – was he alright? And who were they arresting anyway, did it have something to do with her accident the day before? She was hoping that Leo would call her when he got to the hospital and knew more. In the meantime, Andie had only one more hour to watch on those school board meetings so she figured she might as well accomplish something.

Matt and Wade waited at the scene for hours watching the fire fighters slowly gain control of the building still holding out hope. Their hope finally died when the last of the building collapsed and only some scrap metal and smoldering ashes remained. The worst of the fire had been in the kitchen. There wasn't much else there, except the remains of a woman's body burnt beyond recognition. The coroner gathered the wedding rings that lay by the body and handed them to Kathy. Kathy walked over to Matt and showed him the rings. "I'm sorry I have to do this now, but the coroner needs to know … are these CJ's rings?" Matt examined the rings through his tears and nodded. Kathy pressed the rings into his hand, "I'm so sorry, " was all she could manage. Matt wanted to run to CJ's body but he was held back by Wade and two officers. Matt dropped to his knees and broke down. Kathy asked one of the officers to accompany her in driving Wade and Matt back home. Somehow they had to break the news to Andie that her Mother was dead.

Andie's eyes focused. A person speaking at one of the meetings had been angry. They had been angry with Mr. Moskovitz, who in turn was quite rude. That person, turns out, was a former teacher who was fired due to economic cut-backs. The argument was heated, and Andie thought she might have hit the jackpot, so to speak. She immediately backed up the video and wrote down the former teacher's name. Back to BABY, she started typing in his name when her cell phone rang.

"Leo, how's Tony?" she anxiously asked.

"He's in surgery. Doctor's have to remove two bullets. One hit his shoulder and one hit his neck near his spinal cord."

"Oh, my gosh! Poor Tony! What's the prognosis? Was he conscious before he went into surgery?"

"Doctor's don't know yet and, yes he was conscious the whole time. Dad's been with him all along. Mom's here's now. I just called Lydia and asked her to call the brothers…" Leo's speech became shaky and Andie could tell her friend was crying.

"Oh, Leo, I wish I could be there for you!"  
Leo gathered himself, "I know. It's okay. You take care of yourself. I'll call you when I know more."

That was it, Andie thought. She couldn't' concentrate now. Not after hearing Leo that upset. Time to shut down the computer. She could work on this another day. Maybe she could reach Wade on his cell and share the news about Tony.

Wade looked down at his vibrating cell phone. No, he couldn't talk to her now. They were on their way home anyway. News like that should be delivered in person.

Andie sighed. No one to talk to, nothing to do... maybe time to watch a little TV… the news was on now…

"…tonight we have breaking news on the shooting of a Los Angeles police officer… "

Andie turned up the volume and sat up in the recliner.

"…Police have arrested suspect Marquis Duval III in connection with the shooting of officer Anthony Novelli. Now there is some history between the families of these both the Novellis and the Duvals. As some may remember, Anthony Novelli's father Vince once arrested Marquis Duval II on attempted assassination charges back in 1983…"

Andie was stunned as she saw Mark's face across the TV screen being led away in hand cuffs. Mark …. the same Mark she knows shot Tony? Mark is from a family of assassins? Andie changed channels to another newscast hoping to catch another shot of the same story.

"… We're live at the Almansor Court Banquet Hall where officials have said that at least on person has perished in a massive five alarm fire that some witnesses say was proceeded by three explosions," nope, missed it on this channel, Andie thought. She continued flicking the remote in search of something to watch.

Matt and Wade had finally reached home after what seemed like the longest car ride. Andie could hear they were home now and was relieved. She wanted to talk to someone. Little did she know what they were about to tell her.

Wade took a look at his father. Matt was emotionless. He hadn't said much in the car on the way home either. Wade realized he was going to have to be the one to break the horrible news to Andie.

He walked into the den where Andie was anxiously waiting.

"Wambo, I heard about Tony …"

Andie's words died off when she saw the somber expression on Wade and Matt's faces. Wade sat down close to his sister.

"Radio … Andie … look something else happened."

Andie looked around and suddenly realized that CJ wasn't with them.

"Wade, where's Mom? Dad, where's Mom?"

Wade took Andie hands, "There was an explosion at the banquet hall where we were … Mom was trapped … there was a massive fire … the fire fighters tried … it was really bad … I'm sorry, Andie. Mom is dead."

"No!" Andie cried as she shook her head in disbelief, "No! No!"

Andie reached out to her father. Matt sat down and embraced his daughter, but only for a second. He just couldn't deal with the reality that occurred. He rose from the arm of the recliner and walked out of the room seemingly emotionless. Andie and Wade wept.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The following days were a fog.

Most of the time Matt would just hang around the barn, and then occasionally take a ride on CJ's horse, sometimes gone for hours. Sometimes he would just sit on the ground under a tree staring into the clouds. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He could drink, though.

The Moskovitz murder case was put aside. Matt didn't care anymore. He didn't want to be involved with the investigation anymore let alone the funeral plans. What was the use, he thought? It wouldn't bring his CJ back. Thoughts of his beautiful wife perishing in an inferno were images he couldn't get out of his head. He would never be able to work again without her by his side. He was ready to retire.

The tragedy forced Wade to think about making some changes in his life. He made a decision to resign from the special forces division and take on a different career. Although he wasn't ready to share his ideas with his father yet, he knew he wanted to bring some justice to his mother's death and continue the family business full-time. One of these days, he knew he would have to broach the subject with his father.

Andie put the bar exam on hold. She spent time instead trying to care for her father. She worried about him. She really felt it was her responsibility to care for him now.

One time Will stopped by and rode with Matt. He thought just keeping Matt company would help in case he wanted to talk. With Will around it gave Andie a break. Otherwise she didn't take her eyes off her father. In his state she was worried he might do something rash. If only he would talk to someone! She and Wade wanted to desperately to talk to their father about their mother's death.

Wade's patience with his father was coming to a head one morning when he saw him lash out at Andie after she mistakenly washed one of CJ coffee mugs – the last mug she used. Desiring to confront his father, he walked out to the barn.

"Dad?" Wade said as he approached the doorway.

Matt took a lick from his bottle of Jack Daniels and ignored his son. Wade walked over to his father and touched his shoulder, "Dad – would you look at me please?"

Matt rolled his eyes and reluctantly looked in Wade's direction, although he wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Dad – I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

He couldn't look Wade in his eyes - it was too hard. Those were CJ's eyes. It was just too much for him and he pushed his son away. Wade stepped back and was starting to get angry.

"Ok, that's it!"

Wade grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Matt's hand and backed him up against the wall. Matt was thrown off balance a little and stood there a moment trying to get his bearings.

"Dad – would you look at yourself! God, you think Mom would want to see you this way?"

But he refused to respond and set about trying to free himself from his son's stronghold. But, Wade wouldn't release his hold. This only made Matt become angrier, and more aggressive.

They started getting physical. Wade pushed Matt to the ground, then Matt jumped back up and dove into Wade's torso, pushing him down to the ground. Matt tried to return with a punch but Wade grabbed his hand and held it back. Matt jumped to his feet and Wade came charging at him. This time Wade swung and his fist met Matt's jaw. Matt fell to his feet, grabbing his sore face with his hand

"Dad – now you listen here! Drinking's not going to solve anything!" Wade said, breathing hard between each sentence. "Andie and I need you. You can't treat Mom's memory this way! You can't let this beat you! You've got to get a hold of yourself and go on without her!"

Matt's mind drifted back to a night many years ago when he found out that Virgil Wade was his biological father. Virgil had told him in desperation after Matt clocked him in the jaw in almost the same manner. He also succumbed to drinking heavily when Matt's mother died. He was repeating history.

Matt climbed to his feet and approached Wade with his teeth gritted, "You have no right to tell me what to I can or can not do! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"I have no idea?"

Wade became even angrier and thrust his arms against Matt, sending him several feet. Matt landed butt first into the pitchfork handle on the floor, significantly hurting his backside. Matt looked up in shock at his son. Wade stood there breathing heavy and staring down at his father.

Matt's mind drifted back to that night when CJ had quite enough and slapped him so hard that it sent him into the stairs butt first. He remembered that look on her face, the same exact look Wade had at the moment.

Matt put his hands on his head and started to cry. He went to a semi-fetal position and cried harder. Wade caught his breath and positioned himself closer to his father to embrace him.

"Oh, God. I loved her so much!" Matt cried.

"I know Dad. We all did."

* * *

Andie was trying to keep herself busy in the kitchen. She was cooking up one her mother's recipes hoping it would bring a smile to her father's face, not to mention give him a hearty meal - he sure could use that. If CJ could see him now: in only a matter of days he was growing so thin. She used to tease him about gaining a bit of weight over the years, especially in his gut. He would jokingly blame CJ for her great cooking.

The first attempt of chili had partially burnt into the bottom of the pot. Andie became frustrated and began frantically throwing dishes into the sink and searching for new ones in the cabinets. As she maneuvered around the kitchen she caught her foot onto edge of the area rug and crashed onto the floor. Pots and pans went crashing around her as she screamed.

Matt and Wade were nearing the house when they heard all this.

"Radio?" Wade said as he and Matt went rushing to the source of the sound.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw Andie sprawled out all over floor grabbing her leg in pain and what looked like a tornado had visited the room. Splatters of chili sauce and various clean and dirty utensils were all over the cabinets, floor, and Andie.

Wade rushed over to his sister and scooped her up off the floor. When she got to a standing position, she rested one arm on Wade and one on the counter. She noticed Matt standing there with a bloody lip and disheveled clothes.

"What happened to you?"

"Never mind me," said Matt, "Are you alright?"

Loaded or casual question, either way Andie saw it a breakthrough in her father's demeanor. She shook her head "no" and started to cry, "I wanted to make you one of Mom's recipes … I tried to follow it just like the way she did it … I burned the bottom of the pot … I …"

Before Andie could finish Matt walked over to her and embraced her. Andie cried but then pulled away after feeling her father shaking. Was he crying … or laughing?

Matt took of lick of chili off Andie's clothes and made a face, "Your Mom never could make chili! I'm the chili king in the family! It was the one recipe she never could get right!"

Andie's tears lessened as Matt embraced both of his children.

"Tell ya what … I'll help you make the chili," Matt said as Andie wiped her tears.

"First you're going to need to find the sink. Looks like a job for an experienced combat soldier," offered Wade.

And so the three Houstons went about making dinner together. They ended cooking up some great smelling chili and waited for it to stew before eating it. While they were waiting, Matt sat down on the sofa with Wade and Andie on either side of him in the family room adjoining the kitchen.

"Dad, tell us a story… of Mom and you," Andie asked.

Matt looked upwards for a second thinking and thought of story.

"Did I ever tell you the story of Rupert and Hildegard?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She started slowly waking up. She could tell she was in a strange room lying on a couch of some sort. Her head was throbbing. The last thing she remembered was hearing a loud boom and seeing pots and pans flying in the air. She was hearing voices coming from another room now. Voices that did not sound familiar, "Let's go see if she's awake yet."

She decided to keep her eyes closed.

"Look's like she still's out. She's been out awhile now. Maybe we should call a doctor?"

"Are you kidding? You bring a doctor in and our cover will be blown."

"No, we could get that Brenner guy … he's done favors in the past for Duval."

They left and room and she opened her eyes again. Where was she? Did they really say "Duval" – as in "Marquis Duval"? She closed her eyes again when she heard them coming back.

"I can't believe Duval wants to go to all this trouble for her."

"Duval says that CJ Parson is the prize trophy. He's been wanting to get her in his possession for years. Now that Houston thinks she's dead, he finally does."

She couldn't believe it: Duval had kidnapped her... again. But, far worse, Matt believed she was dead? What would she do now? When Duval kidnapped her before, at least Matt knew where she was and that she was alive. She might have to save herself this time. She thought that her best chance was to play being unconscious as long as she could. Then maybe she'd find an opportunity to escape.

* * *

The phone rang at the Houston home and Wade answered.

"Hello, Wade. Is your Dad there?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on Kathy," Kathy was doing her best to contain her emotion as she waited for Matt to come to the phone.

"Hello…"

"Houston, Kathy Hoyt. I need you to come down to the station right away. "

"Kathy... whatever it is, I'm not interested," Matt said as he looked over at his daughter.

"Houston … look I can't explain over the phone. Could you please come down here right now?" she said as she looked at her guest.

Matt was curious, but still not ready to jump in his car and drive down there.

"Kathy, I really don't ..."

"Houston, it's about CJ … evidence has recently surfaced regarding her case."

Silence.

"Houston, either come down here right now or I'll send a patrol car to come get you!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there after lunch."

"No! NOW!" Kathy looked over at her guest who was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Kathy, what is going on?"

"I told you I can't explain over the phone. Just get your ass down here now!"

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way."

"And come alone!" Kathy managed to say before he hung up.

* * *

An hour or so had passed before she heard the voices again. As soon as she heard the door opening, she closed her eyes again, hoping to convince who ever it was that she was still unconscious.

"See, Doc, she's been out for two days."

She could feel the hands of a man checking her pulse, touching her head, and lifting her eyelids.

"Seems like she has a pretty nasty lump on her head - probably a concussion. She really should be in a hospital."

"That will never happen." That voice – she definitely recognized it, although it sounded a bit older than she remembered.

"Okay, then all I can suggest is that she gets plenty of rest and call me again when she wakes up. She's gonna have a killer headache when and if she does come around."

"If?"

"On rare occasions, some concussions have been known to lead to comas. That's why I'm saying she should be in a hospital."

"Thank you, Doc, that will be all."

She could hear most of the men leaving the room, except for one. She felt the hand of one of them stroking her face. She braced herself trying not to react at all.

* * *

Matt stormed into Kathy's office without noticing the other person there.

"Alright, I'm here. Happy?"

Kathy rose from her desk and motioned for him to turn around. There he saw an old friend smiling at him.

"Nathaniel - what on earth brings you here?"

"Your wife, Houston. She's alive."

"What?" said a shocked and disbelieving Matt. He knew that CJ died in that fire - they found her wedding rings.

"She's alive - she's being held by some men somewhere. I think there's about five of them. Two of the men are related."

Matt had no reason to doubt Nathaniel. After all it was Nathaniel who helped him at a time when he needed it the most: when he was a wanted man, on the run and had no place to turn. He had also helped him when his dear friend, Michael Hoyt's daughter was kidnapped - giving him the necessary clues to find the molester amongst a dozen or more candidates.

But could it be true? Could it possibly be that his his precious CJ was in fact alive somewhere and needed him? His life as he knew it would change completely if what Nathaniel said was true. He had nothing to lose in listening to him. Nothing to lose except to get his hopes up and have them possibly bashed again. Matt proceeded with cautious optimism knowing he very well could be wasting time.

"Anything else you can give us?" he asked.

Nathaniel closed his eyes for a second, "Can you take me to where she was last seen?"

Kathy answered, "Sure, let's go!" She said as they all headed to her car.

Once they got out of the car, Nathaniel walked around the perimeter of the debris. Kathy showed her badge to the agent there, "I'm Captain Hoyt. This is Nathaniel. He's a very special friend of the Police Department and the Hoyt family. He's to have full access to the grounds." Nathaniel walked passed the barricades and began walking through the debris.

"Houston," he called out. "Did they find anything on the body?"

"Ah, wedding rings," Matt answered.

"What about her necklace? You know, the one she always wore."

Matt was dumbfounded. Nathaniel never met CJ. Had did he know about her necklace?

"No, they didn't find that."

"That's because she still has it on. Houston, she was kidnapped. They took off her rings, put them on someone else, and took her away, probably to a waiting car over there." Matt and Kathy looked towards the direction he was pointing. "The explosions were merely a decoy, a cover-up. They wanted you to think she was dead so that you wouldn't even look for her. My guess it that she's isn't far. It's only been how long you say?"

"About two days. Forty-five hours to be exact," Matt answered. "Look, do you have anything on where they've taken her?"

Nathaniel looked again in the direction where he pointed earlier.

"Yeah." Nathaniel didn't say anymore but headed back towards the car. Matt and Kathy followed his cue.

They rode in the car slowly, following Nathaniel's directions.

"Go down this alley," he instructed.

"Wait, stop here."

"What is it?"

Nathaniel looked all around as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"There," he pointed.

They looked and saw a man in the distance being basically thrown out a car door by two men. He was carrying what looked to be a medical bag and about to get into another car.

"He knows something," said Nathaniel.

Once the car sped away and was out of view, Kathy drove up next to the man's car. Matt jumped out of the car and accosted the man.

"What do you know about CJ Parsons?"

"I … I don't know any CJ!"

Matt grabbed the man by the lapels of his blazer and threw him into the back seat of the car next to Nathaniel. Nathaniel took a long look at the man while Matt and Kathy looked at him from the front seat.

"What is this?"

"Yoir name is Dr. Brenner and you work for Duval. You have three children, two ex-wives, and a huge gambling debt."

"How do you know that? Who are you people?"

Kathy showed the man her badge, "I'm Captain Hoyt of the L.A. Police Department. This is renowned private investigator Matt Houston, and this is Nathaniel. He knows things."

"Where is CJ Parsons?" Matt asked again.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. Duval will hurt my children if he knew I …"

"Your secret's safe with us," Kathy interrupted, "We just want the lady."

"Please," Matt said, "Just tell us where she is and we'll pretend this conversation never happened."

Brenner looked at all three of them a moment before finally speaking, "Duval's keeping her in the basement of the Park Plaza Hotel. They called me there to take a look at her because she was unconscious for a while. She has a bad concussion. I told them she needs to be in a hospital, but they said 'no'."

Matt looked at the doctor square in the face, "You better be telling us the truth. If you're not, we'll be reporting you to the A.M.A.!"

"Oh, I swear, I swear!"

Matt looked at Nathaniel, "Nathaniel?"

"He's telling the truth, Houston, except …"

"Except for what?"

"CJ's not unconscious, not anymore."

"If I know my CJ, she's probably faking it."

Matt opened the door and let the doctor out. As Matt climbed back in, Kathy was on her radio summoning back up. Once they heard of units responding, Kathy put on the sirens and lights and sped towards the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matt posed himself behind Kathy's car waiting for the SWAT team to clear the area and bring Duval and his thugs out in handcuffs. For what seemed like an eternity he waited in silence until he heard what appeared to be several rounds of gunfire being used to subdue the terrorists. Finally, over Kathy's radio he heard the all-clear signal and stood up. Out of the hotel walked Duval and his son … in handcuffs … with armed police on each side of them. Matt said nothing to them but just stared them down as they passed by. "You better have not harmed one hair on my CJ," he thought. It was bad enough that the youngest Duval had harmed his daughter. Matt took a deep breath and started walking into the hotel hoping Nathaniel's claims about CJ were true.

She could heard a commotion coming from above the room. It seemed to be the sound of footsteps, dozens of them … then the sound of the door of the outer room being kicked open… then gun shots! She thought it best to cover herself so she jumped off the couch and hid behind a tall dresser in the corner of the room.

The lock of the door started turning and then suddenly, the door opened, slamming against the wall.

She slowly peered around the side of the dresser to see two SWAT officers entering.

"Hello? Anyone in here?"

She poked her head out a little further from behind the dresser.

"Are you CJ, ma'am?"

She nodded.

The SWAT officer called out to the other room, "She's in here!"

She came out from behind the dresser and stood in the room waiting to see who the officers were talking to.

All of a sudden Matt came charging through the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks.

"CJ!" he said as tears filled his eyes. He ran to her, picking her slightly off the floor and embracing her with all his might. "CJ! I can't believe it! Oh, thank God! Oh CJ!" After realizing that she was caught a little off-balance, Matt set her down and looked at her again.

"CJ honey, are you alright?" he said as he stroked her hair.

"Houston? Is that you?"

"Yes. Oh, God CJ, I thought you were dead!"

"Houston, you don't look so good? What happened to you?"

"I've been a little down the last two days, haven't been eating much ..."

"No, I mean your hair … when did it get grey … you look so different … what day is it anyway?

"It's Wednesday."

"What year?

"What year? CJ, It's 2010."

"2010? Are you serious!"

Matt touched CJ's face with his hand, "CJ – what year do you think it is?

She answered a little embarrassed, "1984".

Matt held CJ's face in his hands and looked at her tenderly, "CJ, you have a concussion. We should get you to a hospital."

* * *

Matt and CJ endured the long song and dance routine of the emergency room again. As they waited for the doctor Matt watched CJ's face: she was looking around at all the technology in the room as if she was in a science fiction movie. He had seen the same look on her face when he used his cell phone in the ambulance ride on the way over.

"Hello Dr. Sawyer. Long time, no see," humored Matt.

"What is it this time, Houstons? Fracture, bullet wound, or concussion?"

"Uh, the latter. And a little memory loss to boot."

"Okay let's have a look. All your vitals look normal. Memory loss with concussions are not uncommon. How much memory loss are we talking about?"

"Ah, CJ?" Matt said as he directed the question to his wife.

"Ah, well Houston tells me that I met you a few days ago and I don't remember that."

"Yes, that's right. Can you tell me who the President is?"

"Sure. Is it still Reagan?"

The doctor shook his head. "Okay, what year is it?"

"Well I thought it was 1984 … but Houston said it was 2010 – I find that really hard to believe," CJ said.

The doctor looked at Matt with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. Do you know if you were unconscious at all recently?

"Yes, I think I was out for the last two days."

"Wow. Oh boy. Probably should get a CT scan along with a complete evaluation. I know an expert neurologist – has his office right next to the hospital."

"Is there anything she needs to do right away? See up until a few hours ago, we all thought she was dead. I sure would like to get my wife home…"

The doctor realized what Matt was hinting at since he knew the Houstons had two children.

"Hmm, I see. Well, okay, I guess it can wait. I would like you to follow up first thing tomorrow though. I'll set up the appointment personally for you. And, you should watch her tonight, make sure she doesn't fall asleep for too long. No alcohol, no physical exertion, no undue stress of any sort... and put some ice on that goose egg."

"Okay, will do, doctor, thank you!"

CJ's head was spinning again… did he say "wife"?

Matt was so excited. He couldn't wait to get her home. He couldn't wait to tell their children that their mother was alive. Maybe being around her home and her children would help her remember, too.

"So where are we going?" she asked as Matt steered the car.

Matt was thinking he had to be careful as to not react too surprised at any of CJ's questions. He had to think back of what the world was like and what their relationship was like in 1984.

"Our home. It's just outside the city. It's actually an estate – it's where we have our office now. "

"_Our_ home?"

"Yeah, CJ … we've been married almost 25 years now. You don't remember any of that?"

"No…."

He saw the smile disappear from her face and tried to hide his concern.

"Yeah our home … there's a ranch there where Bo and Lamar still help out. You remember them?"

"Yes … wait, you gave up all your girlfriends and married me?"

"Yes, CJ. And I haven't regretted it for one second. Best decision I ever made. We've been very happy together. Anyway, Vince and his family live down the road. Remember them?"

"Of course. Is Mama…?"

"No, CJ, she died about twelve years ago."

"Oh. What about Uncle Roy?"

"I'm sorry CJ. He's gone, too."

CJ paused for a moment. She really loved Uncle Roy.

"Cousin Will is still around, though."

"I thought Cousin Will was killed in action, in Vietnam?"

"No, CJ. Too Mean and I rescued him later in 1984. He was a P.O.W. "

CJ took a moment to take all this news in.

"How is Too Mean these days?'

"I'm sorry CJ. He died on that mission."

CJ looked out the window and fell silent for a minute. She liked Too Mean. He was good friend.

"CJ, what's the last case you remember us working on?"

"I remember the cult and Jesse Mercer. Before that I remember Robert Tyler, unfortunately, and I remember Hoyt's daughter's kidnapping. I'm almost afraid to ask …"

"Yeah, Hoyt died a while back, too, CJ. But, Ann and Kathy are still around. Kathy was the one who helped me find you today. Do you remember anything about Bannon County and Sheriff Butts?"

"Who?"

"You had a car accident on your way to… well forget it, it's not important. How's your head feeling?"

"A little better."

They rode for a while without talking. CJ was digesting everything Matt has just told her. She was also taking in the scenery. A few familiar buildings and street signs did pop into view now and then, but so much of it looked so foreign. She felt like she was in the twilight zone.

Matt was feeling he accomplished learning more about CJ's memory since he had pinpointed the event her amnesia traced back to.

"So tell me some more about Cousin Will. Did him and Roy have a few good years together at least?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see them together again. It was a little hard at first for Will to get acclimated into society again - he was gone for twelve years. But, he's been happily married for some time now. Has two kids: a step son Johnny and a son Jake who's good friends with our kids."

Our kids? God, CJ thought, she and Matt have kids?

"We have kids?"

"Yeah, we sure do." Matt tried not to sound alarmed that she didn't remember them. "Well, they're adults now. Twins, CJ: Wade and Andrea, although everyone calls her Andie. Except for Wade, he calls her Radio 'cause her initials are "A.M." and she calls him "Wambo" 'cause he's in the military."

"I don't get it?"

"Well you remember that movie with Sylvester Stallone? Anyway, Wade looks just like me except he has your eyes, and Andie looks just like you except she has my eyes."

"Can't wait to meet them."

Pulling up in the driveway Matt saw Leo getting out of his car.

"Who's that?" CJ asked.

"Oh, that's Leo. Vince's youngest. And, he has a twin sister Lydia. "

"Vince has six kids?"

"Yeah, and his twin's birthdays are exactly one year apart from our twins' birthdays."

"Hmmm, isn't that funny."

Matt got out of car alone and walked up to Leo.

"Hey, there Leo, you here to visit Andie?"

"Yeah. Wade thought it would be good idea to take Andie riding. I thought I'd help."

"That sounds like a great idea, Leo. Tell them I'll be outside with a surprise for them in a while."

"Okay."

"Oh, I almost forgot, how's Tony?"

"He's still hasn't woken up from surgery yet."

"Okay. I'll keep praying for him."

"Thanks," Leo said as he noticed a change in Matt's mood. He could tell there was someone else in the car, but he couldn't make out a face.

Once Leo was headed towards the ranch, Matt walked over the car and opened the door for CJ.

They walked into the house. CJ was in awe as she looked around.

"This is ours?"

"Yeah," Matt answered as he took her hand.

He led her up to the stairs to the master bedroom, "I suppose you want to get freshened up before they see you?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"The bathroom's in through there. If you need anything, just holler."

Matt stood there a few seconds looking at CJ's face not knowing whether or not he should kiss her. He knew he wanted to, and a little bit more, but the puzzled look on her face told him that he probably ought to wait ... at least a little while. CJ just stood there staring back at him, trying to remember kissing him, making love to him ... marrying him. Nothing came to mind but she felt a warmth of feelings as she gazed into his eyes.

"I know I don't remember much of the last twenty-six years, Houston, but I know ... I know that I love you."

Matt looked at CJ pleasantly surprised, stroked her hair a moment and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

CJ walked around the bedroom trying to become familiar with its layout. She looked at the king-size bed that she probably must have shared with Matt for many nights. She tried her hardest to remember, but she just couldn't. She couldn't remember lying in bed with him. She had always wondered what that would be like. Now she'd wonder some more.

She opened the closet and saw array of both women's and men's clothes. "Hmm," she thought, "I'm definitely married". Thumbing through the hangers, she searched for something familiar, something appropriate for re-meeting your children. Any polyester blouses with bows? Fuzzy sweaters with shoulder pads? No. Styles have certainly changed, she thought. Surely jeans were still in fashion? Yes! Jeans and a crew-neck sweater – perfect. Suddenly CJ caught her reflection in the mirror and was shocked. Touching her face she noticed the lines around her eyes, the slight sag underneath her jaw, and the slight grey at the base of her hair. "This is depressing," she thought. She looked away from the mirror and closed the closet door behind her. Turning towards the window, she could see Matt walking out to the barn.

* * *

"Hey kids," Matt said as he approached the two-some as they were returning Andie's horse to its stall. Leo, who was a few feet away on his cell had some news of his own.

"Hey, folks…sorry but I have to leave… that was my Dad… Tony's coming around!"

"That's great news, Leo. Give 'em our love, will ya?"

Leo hugged Andie goodbye and ran towards the driveway.

"Hey, Dad, what's up? Leo said you had a surprise for us?"

"Yeah, it's a really big surprise."

The twins were curious. Their father's demeanor was certainly a lot perkier than when he left earlier. "Does it have something to do with where you were today?"

"Yes, it does. Look … it's about your Mom… you're never gonna believe this … but …" Matt stalled a little while he was thinking of the right words.

"But, what Dad?"

"I was with Kathy Hoyt and Nathaniel today."

"Nathaniel?" Andie asked.

"Yes, he's a very special man who helped me and Kathy out some years ago. Anyway, he's a psychic and …"

"Dad, don't tell me that you've gone to see a psychic to reach Mom on the other side!" said Wade.

"No, no it's nothing like that…"

"Yeah, like that lady on TV who goes up to people and says, "your dead dog Tramp is trying to reach you…" Andie and Wade started chuckling unaware that Matt was starting to get annoyed.

"Andrea and Wade!" Matt caught their attention by using their names in a way he hadn't done since they were kids. "For your information, Nathaniel helped the police and I find your Mother! She's alive!" Matt's blurted, his voice trembling as he said this.

Andie and Wade both dropped their jaws and stared at Matt.

"What?" they both said. They didn't know whether or not to believe him. Especially after the way he was acting the last few days.

"Look it's true. She's in the house right now," Matt said as he pointed to the bedroom window.

Wade and Andie looked toward the window where they could tell someone was walking around.

Matt continued, "Look, it's a long story, but just know this … she's been through of a lot in the last couple of days …"

"Yeah, haven't we all!" Andie quipped.

"No, really, she's had a bad concussion. She's had some memory loss."

"How much is _some_ memory loss?" Wade asked.

"Oh, about twenty-six years. She doesn't remember anything since 1984."

"Oh my gosh – and that includes us?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it does, Andie."

"Wow. But, she knows you, right?"

"Yes, she knows me, although she was shocked when she saw how I looked ... and she didn't know that we were married. Look, just go easy with her. I don't know what her reaction will be when she sees you."

"No problem," Wade said, "We're just glad to know she's alive! I can't believe this!"

Andie and Wade hugged their Dad in cautious enthusiasm. Matt and Wade helped Andie into her wheelchair and up to the house.

* * *

CJ walked into the kitchen which smelled of delicious chili. She carefully lifted the lid off the pot on the stove and embraced the aroma more closely. As she turned away from the stove, though, she felt the room spin for a second, "Must be my concussion," she said to herself. She remembered having a concussion before. It was only two years ago, when those Laurel and Hardy look-alikes forced her car off the road. No, wait - wasn't it more like 28 years ago? "Hello brain. Summoning CJ's brain. Your presence is requested in the present! Ah, no use. Maybe it will arrive on a later flight," she thought.

Matt walked into the kitchen and looked her in the eyes, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Wade and Andie widened their eyes when they heard their Mother's distinctive voice from the next room.

"I love you, CJ," he reassured.

Wade walked into the kitchen first and stood there a second.

"Hi, Mom!" he said with gentle emotion.

"CJ, this is Wade."

She glanced back and forth between Wade and Matt a moment before walking over to her son.

"Wow, you do look so much like your Father!"

"Except he's the younger, more agile model," Matt chuckled.

Wade hugged his mother who was being courteously receptive.

Then Matt called out to his daughter, "Andie?"

Andie came into the kitchen hobbling on her crutches.

"And, this is our Andie."

"Wow, it's like looking in the mirror … uh, 30-some years ago that is!"

CJ compassionately embraced an emotional Andie, who could not control her tears.

* * *

After a few minutes of collecting themselves, the Houstons all sat down to dinner together. CJ did her best to make conversation with her "new" children.

"So, Andie, your father told me you went to Harvard law school?"

"Yes, that's right. I just graduated this past term."

"Did you take the bar yet?"

"Well, I'm supposed to take it next week, but…"

"But, what?"

Andie looked at her parents a second thinking of the best way to say it, "I put it on hold to take care of Dad. He was a mess these past few days. I wasn't much better."

"Well, now you have no excuses. You take that bar next week. The sooner the better. If you any last-minute questions, I can help you."

"Are you sure, CJ? I mean, you haven't even seen the neurologist yet?"

"Houston, I may have a big hole in my memory right now, but there is one thing I do know and it's law. In my mind right now law school was only seven years ago. I say we get cracking at it right away before I recuperate!"

Matt smiled, "That's my CJ," he thought, "Turning lemons into lemonade. Not one to rest on her laurels for even a second!"

CJ turned her attention to Wade, "Wade, you're in the military, right?"

"Correction, was."

"Was?" Matt asked.

"I was getting around to telling you Dad. I quit the special forces. I want work as an investigator instead. I want to run the agency full-time. I even looked into renting the old office space back."

"And me and Leo want to run it with him," Andie offered.

Matt and CJ looked at their children in proud amazement.

"Dad," Andie said, changing the subject slightly, "I've been meaning to talk to you about what I saw on the news the other night."

"Oh?"

"The guy they arrested for shooting Tony, it's Mark isn't he? And, he's a relative of these Duvals that once kidnapped Mom?"

"Mark? You mean the one you …"

Andie looked at Wade in such a way it made him stop what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Andie. Yeah, the police arrested him for shooting Tony. He's the grandson of known terrorist Marquis Duval. Your Mom and I were going to tell you after the bar exam was over."

"So, you knew …"

"The police called here while you were sleeping the day you got home from the hospital. Vince found your cell phone at the accident scene. You captured Mark's mug while you were driving. It was because of that the police could identify him and make an arrest."

"Too bad it wasn't before he shot Tony," Andie said sadly.

"You know what I keep thinking … how all this is connected with the Moskovitz murder case?" Wade pondered.

Matt looked over at CJ, who was doing her best to follow the conversation.

"Ah, kids, can we continue this conversation another time?"

Wade and Andie picked up on Matt's cue and nodded in agreement.

Andie and Wade started clearing the dishes from the table. CJ sat back in her chair a moment and looked at everything around her. She was trying to be a good sport, however, nothing was familiar, except for Matt, and even he had changed a little. Even her own kids, although they resembled her and Matt strongly, weren't familiar to her. For so many years CJ had longed for a family of her own. She apparently had it, but she felt like a stranger around them, a stranger in her own home. She started to panic. All the events of the day were catching up with her. Her mind started drifting and becoming cloudy with visions and voices of all sorts of memories, none of which made any sense. Her head started throbbing in pain.

"Mom, are you alright? Mom?" Wade asked.

CJ didn't respond.

Andie had an idea, "CJ?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Andie asked again.

"Where … where's um…?"

"He went in the office to make some calls. He'll be right back."

Andie could see their mother was quite upset and urged Wade to go get Matt.

"Dad?" he said, interrupting Matt's phone conversation.

"Hold on," Matt said, "What's up Wade?"

"It's Mom – she doesn't look so good – she's looking for you."

Matt ended his phone conversation quickly and hurried into the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw CJ looking traumatized. He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Houston … who are these people? … I don't know them … I don't recognize anything … nothing's the same … where are all my things?!" she cried.

Matt could see how upset CJ was and motioned for Wade and Andrea to leave the room.

"CJ, I'm here, it's okay. You have a bad concussion," Matt said calmly as he brought her into an embrace.

She buried her head into Matt's chest a few moments as he held her.

"You've been through a lot today. I think that you and I should just spend some time alone together this evening, huh? Just you and me. How's that sound?"

She lifted her head a little and managed a smile.

Matt walked CJ out to the couch in the family room, taking an ice pack along the way. He put his arm around her and sat next to her, propping the ice pack against her head.

"We could watch some TV? There's a channel that airs reruns from the 70's and 80's …"

CJ smiled and nodded. She comfortably nestled in his arms and propped her feet up on the ottoman along side him.

* * *

Andie headed up to her area of the house and texted Leo, "CALL ME". Only seconds passed before her phone rang.

"Andie, what's up?"

"You're never gonna believe what happened after you left today."

"Try me – Tony just asked for Crispy Cremes. Those were his first words. He never eats junk food. One brush with death and he's eating like a stereotypical cop …"

"Leo!" Andie interrupted, "They found my Mom – she didn't die in that fire – she's alive!"

"What! OMG! That's crazy!"

"Yeah, she's down stairs right now with my Dad."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Andie! Wait 'til I tell my Dad!"

"Yeah, it's really something."

"Andie, what's wrong?" Leo said, as he detected a little sadness in her voice.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong …"

"I can tell when something's bothering you… dish." Andie was choosing her thoughts carefully. She really didn't think that now was a good time to tell Leo that her ex-boyfriend was Mark Duval, the man who shot his brother.

"Well … she has a bad concussion and now has a big hole in her memory. She doesn't even know me or Wade! It even upsets her to be around us."

Andie felt bad for crying to Leo over the phone, but she just couldn't contain her emotions.

"Andie, hon, I'm sure it's only temporary. Look, how about I come over there in a little bit and keep you company."

"I don't want to take you away from your family right now."

"Look, Lydia's here now and so is Nick. It's actually getting crowded around here."

"No, really. I'm okay," Andie said as she collected herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I'll see you at 9AM in the old office tomorrow. Give your family my best and go do your donut run!"

* * *

Wade appeared in the doorway of the family room prompting Matt to walk over to him.

"What is it Wade?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight. Andie already headed off to bed. How's Mom?"

"She's doing a little better. I guess it's going to take time. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Sure, whatever. I mean, if you think it's best for Andie and I to keep our distance right now, we will."

"Thank you. I think we'll know more after the neurologist appointment tomorrow. And, Wade …"

"Yeah?"

"You have my blessing. If you want to take over the investigations from now on, be in charge, that sort of thing … your Mom needs me. As of today I am officially retired."

He smiled, "Thanks, Dad," as they patted each other on the shoulder.

Matt headed directly back to the couch. As he looked at CJ again he knew that he had made the right decision about retiring. CJ was always the reason he enjoyed his work so much anyway. He truly loved spending time with his beautiful wife. Not too many men could say after almost 25 years of marriage. Not too many husbands get their wives back after believing they were dead. He felt blessed.

He noticed the time, "Well, CJ, it's been a long day."

"Yeah, I guess it has."

"You ready to turn in?"

She nodded.

"C'mon."

He turned off the TV, took CJ's hand, and walked back upstairs to the master bedroom.

CJ stood and stared at the bed for a second while Matt was undressing. He noticed her expression and stopped what he was doing.

"I'm sorry CJ. Would you be more comfortable if we didn't share the same bed tonight?"

She thought about it some.

"I mean it's no big deal. I can sleep over here on the sofa. I would still be in the same room then."

She nodded. She liked that idea. While he was in the bathroom, she changed and climbed into bed.

"I'll be setting the alarm for four hours from now. I'm supposed to wake you then."

She smiled slightly as Matt gave her a friendly goodnight kiss and tucked her in.

A part of Matt wanted to grab CJ, undress her, and make love with her all night long. But, he knew that would have to wait some. For now, he would have to be content with having his CJ back in his life.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CJ couldn't sleep. She glanced over at the clock and noticed the time: 2 AM, exactly one hour before Matt was supposed to wake her. She tiptoed over to the clock and turned the alarm off. No need for that, she thought, she was up anyway.

Matt who was sleeping so soundly on the sofa that she didn't want to disturb him. She went over to the chair, grabbed her robe and went downstairs as quietly as she could, turning on a few lights since she really didn't know her way around. This home of hers felt so odd. Heck, this brain of hers felt so odd. She knew she was Matt's wife, yet she still felt like a single woman struggling with even allowing a man to come close to her. Every time she allowed herself to get close to a man in the past, she ended up getting hurt. And, she was still sore from that horrible six weeks with Robert Tyler. She'd almost wished that Matt would read her mind, see through her fears and break down the barriers, but for all she knew he was thinking the same thing. No, no wait a minute … they were married. This was 2010. She saw the way he looked at her. They obviously got past all that and admitted they loved each other a long time ago ... right?

As she neared the den, she could tell she wasn't the only one up. Andie was awake, and could hear her mother's familiar footsteps approaching.

"Hi, mind if I join you?"

"Are you kidding? No, I don't mind at all!" She said as she cleared away some of her books and papers and made a spot for her mother to sit.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd start reviewing for the bar."

"Oh. My timing is good then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's see…"

"Criminal law and procedure. Hmm, I seem to recall those courses. Do you have your textbooks and notes yet from the courses?"

"Yeah, I do, and I also took a lot of study questions from the internet."

"The what?"

"Um… the internet ... see…"

Andie handed her the laptop and showed her the information on the screen.

CJ couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah, you can find just about anything on the internet these days. A recipe, a book, a man…"

"Oh my gosh! Any information on concussions?"

"Yes. I was doing research earlier and I bookmarked a couple of pages."

"Bookmarked?"

"Here, I'll show you."

CJ started reading, "Hmm… interesting."

Then she accidentally moved the cursor over another bookmark: "10 Ways To Mend a Broken Heart".

"Hmm, what's this?"

"Um, nothing… nothing."

Andie grabbed the laptop and closed it.

"Is this about the guy you spoke about at dinner tonight?"

"We don't need to talk about this now … Mom …"

"Call it woman's intuition or something, but something tells me you'd feel a lot better if you did talk about it."

Silence.

"You know, I've had my heart broken … fairly recently."

As soon as CJ said that, she knew it didn't sound right, but yet it was how she felt.

Andie looked at her inquisitively.

"I fell for a man, who turned out to be a criminal. Houston, um I mean your father, knew it before me."

"How long did it take you to get over it?"

CJ narrowed her eyes for a moment as she thought.

"I'm not sure … not even sure if I am over it… but, my best friend is helping me."

Andie knew her mother wasn't making total sense, but she did get a message out of her thoughts. And, she was glad for the time alone with her mother. She always felt better after talking to her, even if she was just another young woman to her right now.

* * *

Matt awoke the next morning looking a little better for having finally had a full nights sleep. He looked over at the bed and saw CJ absent from it.

He rose from the sofa and peered into the bathroom, then checked the closet.

"CJ?" he called out as he walked through the hall towards the stairs. "CJ?" He panicked. He wasn't ready to be separated form her for even a second.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he breathed a sigh a relief.

"Shh, you'll wake her." CJ said as she closed the door to the den behind her.

"Oh, there you are," he said, softly hugging her. "For a minute there, I was really worried."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here. Andie and I ended up talking and stuff."

"Oh good. Thanks for letting me sleep in. How much sleep did you get?"

"I think only a couple of hours. I guess I must have gotten enough sleep when I was unconscious for two days."

* * *

After breakfast, Matt drove CJ to the hospital in plenty of time for her appointments. While he was waiting, he walked down towards the intensive care unit where he ran into Vince.

"Houston! Leo told me what happened! I almost can't believe it!"

"Neither can I."

"You must be thrilled beyond belief, eh?"

"I am Vince I really am, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I'm worried about her. She's had some significant memory loss. She's getting a CAT scan right now before her neurologist appointment."

"How much memory loss?"

"She has a 26 year block in time she doesn't remember at all. Doesn't remember us being married, doesn't remember our home, even our kids."

"Wow. Sounds like a tough one."

"Don't get me wrong, Vince. I mean I'm glad to have my best friend back. Just wish I also had my wife back."

Vince patted Matt on the back, "Hang in there, buddy. I'm sure in a matter of days, she'll be her old self."

"I hope so, Vince."

"By the way, I heard they arrested the rest of the Duvals. I hope they're all locked up for good this time."

"You and me both. They certainly have done their damage to our families, Vince. "

"You can say that again. Do you suppose they're responsible for the explosions at Almansor Hall, too?"

"Not sure. I've turned over investigations to Wade from now on. I'm letting him deal with the case from here on out. "

"Are you saying you've retired, Houston?"

"Yes, I am. CJ needs me now more than ever. My place is with her."

Vince squeezed Matt's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Just as Vince did this, CJ came walking down the hall.

"All finished!"

"Everything go okay CJ?"

"Great!" CJ turned and noticed Vince. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Vince Novelli?"

"CJ!"

"Vince!" she said as she embraced him, "My, you've aged well!"

Matt comically took offense, "Hey now wait a minute! That's not what you said to me when you saw me yesterday?"

Vince intercepted, "Houston, let's face it. You're not Italian like me. Italians age well – you know - like wine?"

CJ smiled. She always liked the way Vince and Matt bantered. She was glad that hadn't changed.

"CJ, I am really glad to see you. This guy was a wreck without you!"

"It's really good to see another familiar face, Vince."

"Matt told me about your memory loss. What I don't get is of all things you do remember, it's this loser?"

CJ smiled and then remembered something that was said about his son. "Oh, Vince, how's Tony? I heard he was injured?"

"He's awake now and eating. Doctor's are encouraged. I'm sure he'd like to see you. Do you have time now?"

Matt looked at CJ, "I think we have time. CJ ?"

"Yeah, sure - let's go!"

* * *

Tony? Got a couple of visitors for ya ..."

"Hiya partner," Matt said as he squeezed Tony's hand.

"Hi there," CJ said, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"I've heard you've been eating up a storm ever since you woke up."

Tony smiled. Talking was still difficult for him at this point since one of the bullets hit so close to his neck. He motioned for the dry erase board and marker.

"Lasagna?," he wrote and shoved in CJ's direction.

She looked at Vince and Matt wondering what to say.

"CJ, you spent some time in Hawaii with Mama at their restaurant back in 1985. Mama taught you some great cooking tips and shared some recipes with you. You've kept us all deliciously well fed in the last 25 years," Matt said as he patted his gut.

"Oh."

"Ah, Tony, you'll have to forgive CJ, she's had a concussion and isn't quite herself," Vince informed his son. "Look, why don't I ask your Mom if she can make some instead, huh?"

Tony shook his head "no" and looked heartborken. His mother didn't make lasagna as good as CJ. CJ felt bad for Tony who had always worn a soft spot with her and Matt, "Look, why don't I at least try. Maybe instinct will kick in and we'll all be pleasantly surprised? Do I have Mama's recipe at home, Houston?"

"Probably."

"If I recall correctly, Mama's recipes are all in Italian. It was her way of making sure they were used only by authentic chefs," Vince added.

Tony erased the board and wrote: "Translate ... PLEASE!" and shoved it in Vince's direction.

Vince shook his head. "I don't know, Tony, your Mom went to Hawaii with Nick to help with the new baby. Lydia's at the airport waiting for Jake. She wouldn't like it if I left you here alone."

Tony eyed the cute nurse that was entering his room. He rolled his eyes, erased the board again and wrote, "Ur cramping my style!"

Matt picked up on Tony's thoughts and urged Vince to take a break from the hospital. "C'mon, he'll be in good hands, won't he?" Matt said as he winked at the nurse.

* * *

"Wow, definitely 80's décor," Andie commented as they looked around noticing the layout of the penthouse suite. They could picture their parents sitting on the couch in front of the computer, their late Uncle Roy standing at the bar serving drinks, and Murray pacing and wearing out the carpeting. Andie walked over to their mother's old office and and sat down at the desk, analyzing the height of the chair and the way desk felt against her hand as she ran it along the edge. She rose when she heard the sound of Wade's voice greeting Leo as he stepped off the elevator carrying several boxes of computer equipment.

"So this is it… the famous office with the jacuzzi, helipad, and bar. Could use a little updating decor-wise … and technology-wise … where do we wanna start first?"

"I know an interior designer who could make this a real show place!" Andie offered.

"First things first, Martha Stewart. We need to get BABY up and running here so we can proceed with this case," Wade commanded as he directed Leo towards the couch

Leo walked over, set the boxes down, and sat at the place where CJ always worked on BABY.

"Let's see here …"

"Speaking of the case Wambo, the other night when I was watching the school board meetings, I came across something interesting: a former teacher who was having an extremely heated conversation with our victim."

"How heated?"

"He said he would do everything in his power to make sure he would never serve on the school board again."

"Hmm," Wade said, "Do you have a name?"

"John Spencer. BABY wasn't able to get anything on him yet, though."

"When I meet with Kathy I'll see if police know anything about him."

"Are they arraigning the Duvals today?"

"Yeah. Almost can't wait to see how their lawyers are going to try to get them out of this one."

"In the meantime, I should have BABY up and running for ya by the time you get back," Leo said.

"I'll try that name again for you once BABY's back up here. Meanwhile, I have a few phone calls to make, reservations to check on now that the anniversary party is back on," said Andie.

* * *

Matt was listening intently to what the doctor had to say ...

"Your wife's CT scan showed some trauma to the brain. She has what is called Post Concussion Syndrome, or PCS."

"Okay, what's that exactly?"

"PCS is a result from an injury to the head. Symptoms can include, headaches, dizziness, memory loss, concentration difficulties, anxiety, depression, personality changes."

"Okay, well how do we treat it?"

"Time mostly. And I can give her some prescriptions to deal with the headaches and dizziness if she wants. Can't do too much for the other symptoms. She'll need a lot of patience, love, understanding."

"How much time are we talking about?"

"It could clear up in a matter of days, weeks, or even months. In rare cases, up to a year. I know she was unconscious for two days. Has she had any other history of concussions or amnesia?"

"Yes, about 26 years ago she was in a car accident and hit her head pretty bad. She didn't know who she was for a few days."

CJ looked over at Matt puzzled.

"Hmm, interesting," the doctor said as he noted her chart.

"Doctor, the funny thing is that her current amnesia traces back to that event. She doesn't remember that accident or anything that's happened since."

"There are many areas of the human brain that leave even the most experienced and educated scientists baffled, Mr. Houston."

* * *

Matt was driving CJ back home when he had an idea, "CJ, you up to one more errand before heading back home?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise."

"Houston," she chuckled, "That's no fair. Everything's a surprise to me right now! Especially gas prices ... is that sign right?" Matt nodded and laughed a minute, then used the Bluetooth to call Wade.

She stared at the dashboard, "What? ... How?..."

"It's called a Bluetooth, CJ. It turns a cell phone into like a speaker phone in your car."

"Oh," she said pretending to understand. She was still trying to grasp the concept of a cell phone.

As they got closer to the office building CJ smiled, for she recognized where they were going.

"I thought seeing something familiar might help," Matt explained.

She smiled and took a deep breath as they stepped off the elevator. For Matt, it was if time had stood still. For CJ, it was like it was yesterday.

"Hello!" Matt called out as he noticed Andie and Leo sitting on the couch in front of BABY just like CJ and him had always done.  
Andie and Leo rose from the couch and walked up the steps to greet them.

"Hi Mom, Dad!"

"Hiya kids. Where's … ?"

"Oh, you just missed him. He had a meeting with Kathy Hoyt.

"Oh."

"And if you all will excuse me, I need to run an quick errand. A few more things from the computer store and I'll have BABY up and running."

"Okay – see ya in a bit, Leo," Andie said. "Everything go okay at the neurologist?"

CJ nodded and answered, "He basically said it'll take time, just like we read."

Andie smiled, "Please let me know if I can help in anyway."

Matt smiled and touched his daughter's cheek, "You already have."

"If you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make."

Matt took CJ's hand and walked over to the where they had sat together for years. He put his arm around CJ and pulled her close.

"This was a nice surprise, Houston, thanks," she said as she turned towards Matt and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Matt looked her a moment, turned her face with his hand, and kissed her passionalety on the lips.

'Wow,' she thought, 'So that's what it's like to kiss my best friend … check that … my husband.'

She rose from her seat, walked out to the patio, and stood at the over look with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Matt said as he joined her looking out towards the city.

CJ amused, "They still have pennies these days? Everything else has changed so much."

"CJ … we haven't changed. I mean, except for the fact that we're a bit older. We're still best friends, best friends that have loved each other in every way two people could possibly love each other."

"But, I don't remember that last part. My feelings are so mixed up right now. I don't know whether to run and hide from you or kiss you back. Last I remember you had quite a history with the ladies, Houston. I always feared getting involved with you because of getting hurt."

"When we decided to get involved it took a little bit of work, CJ. We both had to get over our fears."

"I guess I'll have to get over my fears again 'cause right now I am absolutely terrified."

"CJ, you heard what the doctor said, it'll take time. It'll all come back to you before you know it," he said rubbing her back tenderly.

"But, what if it never comes back? What if I'm left always wondering about all these missing years?"

"Then we'll make new memories, CJ. There are still a lot of good years ahead for us. C'mon. Let's go home and make Tony some of that lasagna."

She managed a smile as Matt took her hand and left the office.

Andie dodged back into the office before Matt and CJ could see her. She had overhead their conversation. Maybe she should cancel that anniversary party after all…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wade had met Kathy at the court house to watch the arraignment of the Duvals. Only Duval I and II were there, since Mark was still in the hospital recovering from his wound. It seemed like an open and shut case: both of the senior Duvals were caught holding CJ against her will. The arraignment was fairly cut and dry with neither of the senior Duvals saying much. Wade and Kathy made plans to visit Mark Duval in the hospital the next day, before his transfer to the prison. In the meantime, they did some digging on John Spencer, to see if there was any connection between him, the Moskovitz murder case, and the Duvals.

* * *

Matt kissed CJ goodnight on the cheek after she announced that she was finally heading to bed after a long day. He was glad to see her turn in. After all she had been on the go most of the day between hospital visits both medical and social, visiting the old office, making lasagna. He would soon follow after he did some searching on the internet about amnesia.

CJ hadn't wanted to go to sleep right away. There were so many things she wanted to remember. She sat up in bed thumbing through an album of old family photos that she had found. Nothing seemed to jar her memory, though, but at least she felt a little more informed as to how every one had aged in the last twenty-six years.

She especially loved the pictures of the twins. My they were cute, she thought. She and Matt looked so happy in all those photos with the twins as babies, toddlers, kids, and teenagers. CJ didn't know her children yet she was beginning to feel a strong connection to them, especially Andie. She had wanted to spend some time with Wade the last few days, too, but he seemed to be quite busy with the detective work.

"Whatcha got there? I thought you'd be asleep by now?" Matt asked as he entered the bedroom and headed into the walk-in closet to change his clothes.

"Photo albums. I found them on the bookcase downstairs. I thought I'd try to jog my memory some on my own. Do you know when this photo was taken? It's a picture of Uncle Roy and twins I think."

Matt sat down on the bed next to CJ to have a closer look.

"Hmm, I think the twins were about 9. This was a few years before he died. I think it was back in '96." Matt said as he settled in next to her.

"And this?"

"This was when they turned four … there's Will and Bo, Lamar, Lydia, Leo, and Jake with them. We had their birthday party here at the ranch that year."

As they perused the albums over the course of an hour, they gradually sunk deeper into the bed not noticing what came quite natural to them. Matt was so comfortable lying next to her that he decided to just stay put and spoon her once she fell asleep. "No couch tonight," he thought.

A few hours later he felt her stir, possibly from a dream. She turned over towards him and unconsciously buried her head into his chest, snuggling closer to him.

Matt enjoyed the close moment with her, especially now that he could look at her pretty face. He started thinking of more ways to help her. The research on the internet suggested to remove as much unfamiliarity as possible. Surround her with as many people, places and things from the distant past as possible. Some time alone together at his cabin in Pinewood, fishing, picnicking, talking of memories should do the trick, he thought. Maybe there would be more nights spent together in bed in the near future?

The next morning Matt awoke first and regrettably pulled himself away from CJ's side. If he didn't have plans, he would enjoy the moment longer and lay there watching her sleep next to him. But, he needed to start his day and headed downstairs to the kitchen after getting showered and dressed. He cooked up a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Then he carefully set the table and poured orange juice and set the coffee on the table, too. For an extra touch, he went to the rose bush in the flowerbed and snipped of a yellow rose, laying it next to her place set.

As if on cue, CJ walked in the dinette just seconds later.

"What's all this?"

"Surprise!" Matt said with a boyish grin.

"Do you always cook and serve me breakfast, 'cause I could used to that!"

He helped into her chair and kissed her on the check as he pushed her chair in.

"No, not always," he confessed.

He sat down across from her and smiled. He ate silently and watched her eat.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Um, nothing. Can't a man just enjoy watching his wife, his best friend, the love of his life, and the mother of his children eat?"

"Um … no! Fess up cowboy!"

"Okay. I thought it would be nice to take a drive to the cabin for a few days. Just you and me."

"The one at Pinewood?

"Yep. Are you up for it?"

"Well, I don't know …"

The smile fell away from his face as he waited for CJ to finish.

CJ lifted her head slowly as she smiled coyly. "There aren't any Christian Dean-like crazed stalkers hanging out there anymore, are there?"

"Just one. A guy by the name of Matt Houston. Wanted in two states for the unrelenting pursuit of a hot lady lawyer."

CJ rolled her eyes, "Oh brother. Okay, how much time do I have to pack?"

"One hour."

Matt couldn't wait to spend time alone with her, sharing memories and, well, love… hopefully.

* * *

The first item on the agenda? Fishing. After all, Matt and CJ had spent many a day in their youth doing such, often with Daddy Bill. They exchanged many "do you remembers" as they sat on the dock of the lake, starting with the day they first met as kids. CJ started to realize that although she was missing of a part of her life, it wasn't all of her life. She could remember many times when Matt was there for her. Starting with the time her father died and her mother grew distant and married a man with older children, some of which had children of their own. She had hoped for a close, large family when her mother remarried, but they were never kind to CJ. Feeling alone and rejected, she turned to Matt and his family for comfort. She considered him, Bill, Roy, and Will family long before she ever became a Houston herself.

"Houston, when we got together, well, how did that come about?"

Matt thought carefully. He had a feeling she would be asking this at some point. Knowing that CJ was suspicious regarding his, ahem, activities with other women he probably better not mention old whats-her-face by name. He started at the beginning filling CJ in on all the details of the night she slugged him good and hard and ending with that night on the beach in Hawaii when she finally admitted her true feelings for him.

After almost an hour, Matt ended the story and turned to CJ with a confession.

"Sometimes … sometimes I wish that I had realized it sooner. When I thought you were dead that's all I kept thinking about. I wished I never wasted a minute denying my feelings for you back then. I couldn't cope, CJ. I just couldn't imagine my life without you. We've always been there for each other. My hope for us now is that you can trust me again when I say how much I love you."

CJ was taking all this in. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, it wasn't that she didn't love him, she was just …well … scared. He had always been a smooth talker, a charmer. Could she trust him? No marriage is ever perfect. What if he had been unfaithful to her at some point in their marriage? He had always been active with the ladies. And, leopards rarely change their spots, she thought. But, then again, what if he was just aching to love her? What if he truly was the doting and faithful husband she had seen the last few days? Did she have the right to push him away? Despite all her doubts, she desperately wanted Matt to see into her heart. She wanted him to read her mind and break through that shell of hers and take the first step. She really wanted to know what is was like to be his wife.

Matt interrupted her thoughts with an idea, "Tell you what. How about Chinese for lunch? Mr. Chen's is still in business right in town."

CJ chuckled as she looked at their empty buckets. "Okay, I guess the fish aren't exactly biting yet."

Matt watched as CJ ate her Chinese food on a table outside the restaurant, especially when she got to the fortune cookies. He was hoping the food and the venue would evoke some memories for her. Sure the original venue was Hawaii, but the scenery was almost the same, except there in place of palm trees and an ocean there were evergreens and a lake. Matt asked her to open one of the unopened food boxes. Inside was the same ring case, only this time there were two rings: a diamond and a wedding band: CJ's original rings. The same rings that had been placed in his hand just days ago when he was told that she was dead. Matt placed the rings back on CJ's fingers as he looked into her eyes. CJ looked down at the rings on her hand a moment. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she lifted her head slowly and looked at Matt.

"Oh, Houston. They're beautiful."

"And they're yours. This was how I proposed to you 25 years ago, CJ, except we were in Hawaii. We had stayed there about three months, going on dates and just spending a lot of time together without interference from work. We really invested a lot of time talking and getting our relationship right from the start. The night that you accepted my proposal was the first time we made love, CJ."

Matt kissed CJ gently on the lips and touched her face wiping away some of tears.

The weather and the scenery were both so beautiful that neither one of them noticed the woman who was watching them from a car across the street.

* * *

As they approached the cabin Matt swung CJ into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Then Matt jokingly grabbed his chest as he set her down.

"I'm not as young as I used to be …" he said conjuring up a laugh from CJ.

CJ locked her arms around Matt's neck and surprised him by returning the kisses he had offered her the last two days.

Matt gazed at his wife a moment. He was starting to see that old spark back in her eyes. That same spark he saw whenever she was about to show him affection.

Despite all the warmth they were creating in the cabin, there was still quite a chill and Matt offered to start a fire in the fireplace. While he was doing this, CJ did some unpacking.

"I better go get some more wood before it gets dark," Matt said as he left the cabin.

A few minutes after Matt left, CJ heard a knock at the door.

She figured his arms were full of firewood and couldn't open the door himself so she opened it willingly only to be surprised. In the doorway stood a very attractive, middle-aged, red-haired woman.

"Hi, CJ!"

CJ stared at the woman completely in the dark as to who she was.

"Hello … do I know you?"

"CJ, it's me … Elizabeth. "

"I'm sorry. I don't know any Elizabeth." CJ said as she wanted to quickly shut the door.

"CJ? Sure you do … Elizabeth Sheridan … Matt and I were en …"

Elizabeth's words were cut off as she heard Matt approaching the doorway.

"What's going on here?"

"This woman says she knows us ..."

Elizabeth swung around to face the man who had once stolen her heart.

"Hi Matt."

Matt's eyes widened as a hundred emotions jumped in his brain.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth greeted Matt by kissing him on the cheek. CJ looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"Uh, Elizabeth, uh, hi. It's been years, hasn't it? What are you doing here?"

"Traveling through town on my way to San Francisco. I have a few more gifts to buy on my Christmas list and heard the shops were great here. I was near the Chinese restaurant when I saw you both."

"Oh." Matt stammered as looked back and forth between Elizabeth and CJ. CJ's face was now growing concerned.

"You'll have to forgive CJ. She recently suffered a concussion and has some memory issues. I'm afraid your place in her history is during the time she doesn't remember much."

Elizabeth's eyes drew genuinely concerned as she looked at CJ.

"Oh, I'm sorry, CJ. Gosh I just barged in here and, well … it's okay that you don't remember me, it's really not that important." Awkward silence filled the room for awhile until Elizabeth spoke again. "Well, I really should be going."

"I'll walk you to the door," Matt offered.

Matt closed the door behind them as they stood on the porch.

"Wow, Matt. How many years have you been married?"

"Almost 25."

"Kids?"

"Two," he answered as Elizabeth nodded.

He married and raised two kids in his line of work? Must have cut back on the Dick Tracy lifestyle in order to do that.

"Are you still doing the private detective work?"

"I was until recently. I gave it up to help CJ recover. Our son and daughter are running the agency now."

Elizabeth felt that she had to say the thoughts that just came to her.

"Oh … so … it wasn't your work that you couldn't leave back then. It was CJ, wasn't it?"

Matt was stunned at her remarks at first but then nodded in agreement. That was part of the reason. He wasn't about the say the other reason, like that he had often mistook physical attraction for love and that CJ was the one who taught him what real love was.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. It took me a while to realize that myself. But, yes. "

"It's obviously for the best. A blind man could see how perfect you two are together."

"Thank you. Yes, we've been very happy together, especially after the kids came. I hope the same is true for you and …"

"I'm on ex husband number three, Matt. I guess I have yet to find what you and CJ have."

Matt was speechless. Elizabeth realized there was nothing else to say so she turned and left. Matt watched her leave a moment before turning back into the cabin to face CJ.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wade and Kathy came up empty on John Spencer. There were no criminal records on him what so ever. They decided to eat some lunch as they took a break from the case. Wade kept glancing at then computer screen, though. He was watching the clip of the school board meeting where Spencer and Moskovitz argued. After taking a fourth look, Wade noticed something.

"Is it me or does John Spencer resemble Mark Duval?"

"Hmm, let me see it again."

Wade backed up the video and focused harder.

"Yes, I guess there is some resemblance. Probably just a coincidence."

"Hmm, maybe," Wade said. He had an idea and used his cell to call Andie.

The phone didn't even ring once. Andie had already picked up the phone about to call Wade.

"Wambo?"

"Radio?"

"I was just calling you …" they both said at the same time.

"Okay… you go first."

"I found a connection between the Moskovitz murder, John Spencer, and the Duvals."

"They're related, right?"

"How do you know!"

"I saw some resemblance when I studied the video."

"Yeah, well hold on to your socks when I tell you how."

* * *

CJ stood staring at the empty fireplace with her arms crossed in front of her as she waited for Matt to come back inside. After she heard the door open and close she could sense him standing there.

"She's the woman you were telling me about earlier today, isn't she?"

Matt thought carefully about his response but the long pause gave CJ the answer.

"Oh, God!"

CJ darted towards the cabin door seeking an exit until Matt blocked the door with his arm and grabbed CJ's arms.

"Let me go."

"No way."

"Houston … " CJ had lowered her voice by now.

Matt dropped his grip on her arms and took CJ's face in his hands. He planted a deep, sensual kiss on her lips.

"Houston!"

Matt moved his hands over CJ's back and down her sides as he kissed her passionately again.

"Matt …"

She had stopped resisting by this point.

* * *

"Spencer is only his middle name. The last name on his birth certificate was…. get this … Moskovitz."

"You're kidding?"

"But wait there's more … the name of his biological father on the birth certificate: Marquis Duval II."

"Unbelievable. I'm starting to see how this all fits. The Duvals probably wanted to get Moskovitz out of the way after they saw the way he treated Spencer, and then wanted to get all of us out of the way to prevent us from solving the murder."

"And I think our grieving widow Mrs. Moskovitz knows a lot more than she's telling."

"I think it's time Kathy and I pay Mrs. Moskovitz another visit," Wade said as he looked at Kathy, who had been listening on speaker.

"Right after I check in at the hospital. I have to see the progress on Mark Duval to see if he's healthy enough for the transfer to the prison infirmary."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

* * *

CJ lay in Matt's arms watching the embers of the fire dance upon the logs. She loved the feeling of her skin next to his. Was there really any better place in the whole world to be? She couldn't think of any. She was glad he broke through her shell and made love to her last night. To think that after twenty-five years this man still had the hots for her!

"Matt … has it always been this good with us … between the sheets, that is?"

"Always."

And as CJ lay there she now realized something: she had everything she needed. She got a second chance at happiness. She had the love of a great man, two wonderful kids, friends, a beautiful home. So she didn't have such a great memory. Big deal. Not everyone has it all. She was lucky. CJ was blessed.

"Tell me about our wedding, Matt. Where was it?"

"It was at a chapel in Las Vegas."

"Really?"

"Yeah – we eloped."

"So we never had a big wedding?"

"No."

"Why?"

Matt thought back to the months following their engagement. They had returned to work and had been very busy catching up with several projects and cases, not to mention following the dwindling trail of the Duvals. The sometimes 11-hour work days didn't leave much time for opening the mail, let alone planning a wedding. Matt and CJ wanted to spend all of their down time with each other and build a home. With what spare time they could get during the business day and weekends, they spent making phone calls, meeting with architects and contractors, and scoping out available land in the surrounding L.A. area.

In the midst of all the wonderful craziness their new relationship was taking them, CJ found herself not feeling as well as she usually felt. For several weeks she tried to chalk it up to their hectic lifestyle as of late and a battle with bronchitis a few months ago. Matt was noticing how fatigued she was, too.

"I'm fine, Matt. I just need to take it a little easier, that's all."

"You're fine. When's the last time you've seen a doctor, and I don't mean the kind we frequent at the emergency room?"

"I saw a doctor a couple of months ago when I went on that antibiotic."

"CJ … we've been doing a lot since then…"

CJ saw the way Matt was looking at her and suddenly remembered how antibiotics negate the effects of certain pills.

"Oh, okay. You win. I'll call first thing tomorrow morning and make an appointment."

Those words were music to Matt's ears. He wasn't going to relax completely, though until she had actually seen the doctor.

The next morning Matt couldn't wait to meet CJ at the office. Last night he had taken her home early after their date to get a good night's rest.

"Hiya, Chris, is CJ in yet?" Matt said as he walked into the penthouse suite.

"She called and said she was coming in later. Something about the doctor having an opening first thing this morning?"

"Ah! Good."

"And she said for you to get started on the merger papers."

"Oh. Any other messages for me?"

"Just one so far – Miller Brothers Architects. Said they wanted a decision on the windows. They left a number you could reach them at."

"Thank you." For a moment Matt caught himself smiling. Instead of phone messages about betrayal and murder, he was dealing with business matters. He used to mind that part of his career. Now? Not so much. He was glad to have a break from all the drama.

A few minutes later Roy came into the penthouse to find Matt sitting at the patio table looking over a mound of paperwork.

"You need some help there, Boy?"

"Ah, hi Uncle Roy. I could use some help interpreting some of this legalese."

"Where's our expect legalese interpreter?"

"She had an appointment and will be in a little later."

"Ya know, she's been looking a little run-down as of late."

"I know. That's why I urged her to see a doctor. That's where she is right now. In fact, she should be back by now. I wonder what's keeping her?"

"Houston…" Chris called out. "Murray - line one."

"Thanks, Chris."

"Hi there Murray."

"Houston, I was driving in the Valley and I found some land you and CJ might be interested in."

"Okay, well, Murray, just jot down the real estate company's number and I'll look at sometime with CJ."

"No can do. No sometime. I know the agent, called her, and she said there are two bids on it already. The seller is making a decision by noon today. Houston, it's perfect. You got to come out and see it right now!"

"Look, Murray. I can't make a decision without CJ anyway and she's not here right now. They'll be other properties. What's so special about this one anyway?"

"I can't do it justice over the phone, Houston. You really should come out and see it right away. I'm telling you it's perfect!"

"Murray …"

"Houston! As your financial advisor I'm ordering you to get out here pronto!"

Matt pulled the phone away suddenly and looked at it when Murray's voice increased.

"Okay, okay. I'll come out and have a look. But, I'm not promising anything."

Murray accepted his answer and gave him directions to the property.

When Matt arrived he was in awe. Murray was right. The property was gorgeous. It was the right size, the right location, and the right everything. It was close to the city but remote enough to feel removed from all the hustle and bustle of L.A. It had a breathtaking view including a little brook that ran between a grove of trees upon 150 acres of land. So much of the terrain reminded him of his previous ranch in L.A. and of his home in Texas. He could almost picture him and CJ riding horses for hours at a time. Matt immediately tried to reach CJ on her car phone.

"Hiya Chris!" she said coming off the elevator. "Is…?"

"He went to run a quick errand. He was trying to reach you. He should be back soon, though."

"Ok."

CJ walked towards to patio.

"Hey, Uncle Roy!"

"Hey, CJ! Matt said you had a doctor's appointment. Everything okay?"

"Never better."

"Good. If you're looking for Matt, he just …"

"…went to run a quick errand. I know, Chris told me."

"Oh. Well, I guess you should have a look at these in the meantime…"

Roy handed her the papers that Matt and him started working on. CJ glanced over them and took them into her office for further study.

A little while later, CJ heard Matt step off the elevator with Murray and walked out from her office.

"I'm telling you Big Guy, it's is the best deal you've ever made. Every developer in the state would want that property!"

"I just hope CJ likes it."

"Likes what?"

"Ah, CJ… Murray just gave us a lead on some property and I went out and took a look at it … and I ... well … I bought it!" Matt said as he braced himself for her reaction.

"You bought it?"

"It had two bids on it already and the seller was deciding at noon today. It's really perfect, CJ. Tell her, Murray."

"Yeah, you'll love it, CJ. It has everything: location, view, space … a little brook that runs between a grove of trees ..."

"Sounds nice."

Matt looked at Murray and spoke under his breath, "See I told you she would be mad at ... sounds nice?"

Before Murray or Matt could say another word, CJ turned and headed back into her office.

"Oh boy, she must be really be angry," Matt said. He's seen CJ angry before. It never goes well.

Roy and Chris, who were in audience, ushered Murray out to the lobby and closed the doors. Matt took a deep breath and approached CJ's door.

He went towards the doorway and stopped to lean against its frame.

"Everything okay?" he said in a hushed, sincere voice.

"I've been looking over these merger papers. They just need your signature and Murray can have them back," she said, sitting at her desk.

"Okay."

Matt was concerned that CJ wasn't yelling or throwing something. He cautiously walked over to his fiance and began massaging her shoulders.

"You know, it's really perfect…"

"Oh, a little higher please. What's perfect?"

"The property. I'll drive you out to see it when you want …"

"Okay."

"How did your appointment go?"

"My appointment?"

"Yeah … your appointment?"

"Oh, that … I had to run an errand on my way back. That's why you couldn't reach me."

"CJ – what did they doctor say?"

CJ motioned to a bag that was sitting on her desk. Matt put in hand in the bag and pulled out a bottle of vitamins. He studied the contents a moment before his eyes showed his thoughts.

"Is this what I think it is? Are you ... are we ... pregnant?"

"Yep."

"OOWEE!" He shouted, grabbing a surprised CJ off the floor and circling the room with her.

"I guess you're happy about this, then?"

"Happy? CJ, I couldn't be happier! WOOOWEEEE!" he screamed, picking CJ up and embracing her again.

"What it is? What's going on?" Roy said and he, Chris and Murray rushed in.

"CJ's pregnant!"

Matt set her down suddenly and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait a minute… wait a minute… we haven't gotten married yet! We haven't built the house yet, we haven't …"

"Matt, Matt wait ... there's more."

"What do ya mean? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine ... it's just ... well..."

"What is it CJ?"

"The doctor heard two heartbeats ... besides mine. Looks like we're having twins, Cowboy."

Matt suddenly felt the need to sit down.

* * *

Wade and Kathy walked down the hallway toward's Mark's hospital room. As they neared closer they saw something suspicious: no guard at his door. Kathy drew her gun as she and Wade slowly opened the door. No Mark in the bed, not even in the room. Only a uniform police man who lay tied up and gagged on the floor.

Kathy rushed over to him and untied his gags. Catching his breath between words, he managed to tell them that Mark had tricked him and escaped to somewhere in the hospital.

Wade left the room immediately and started searching the empty rooms on the fourth floor. As he entered the third room, he was struck from behind as Mark came up from behind a cabinet and knocked him in the head with a light fixture. Mark then took Wade's gun and aimed it right at Wade's unconscious head.

Just as he was aiming, Wade shook his head a little and opened his eyes. As he focused, Wade could see Mark aiming the gun right at his head. He made a slight move and avoided a direct hit. Mark fired a shot that landed right at the tip of Wade's left shoulder.

Something made the hair on Andie's neck stand up straight. She checked her cell phone for messages and then tried calling Wade. No answer.

Kathy followed the sound of the gun and cautiously neared the room. Through the open door, she could see that Mark had Wade in a grip with his arm bent behind his back. Mark's other arm had a gun next to Wade's head. "Stay back or he's dead!" he demanded.

* * *

Leo had come back to the penthouse office after getting lunch for him and Andie. He noticed the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get a hold of Wade."

"There could be a lot of reasons for that."

"Yeah, but I got this eerie feeling all of a sudden - that's why I called him. I think something's happened to him."

"Wasn't he supposed to be meeting with Kathy Hoyt right about now?"

"Yeah ... I'll try to call her."

Andie dialed Kathy's number and got the same result. No answer.

Leo was about to call the police station when his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Are you with Andie right now?"

"Yes, I am. What's wrong?"

"There's been a shooting at the hospital. The police are on their way. I'm not sure how, but Wade and Kathy are involved in it."

Leo ended the call with his Dad and turned on the TV news.

"We're live at Memorial Hospital where unconfirmed reports say that terrorist suspect Mark Duval has taken a hostage in an attempt to escape."

That was all Andie needed to hear. She knew who the hostage was.

* * *

Matt could feel CJ smile against his chest as she lay there listening to his story.

"I'm glad you told me this story, Matt."

"And I'm glad you didn't slug me, CJ." he said as CJ's smile broadened.

"Any memories come back yet?"

"Nothing specific. But, things feel ... different."

"How?"

"Things just feel more familiar."

"That's something, CJ."

"Yeah . Maybe. Speaking of familiar, that woman last night … there's something about her I just don't like. Was she bad news or something?"

"No, not really. I just don't think you ever liked her because you were jealous."

"Me, jealous? No. I always liked all of your girlfriends and fiancés. Take Andrea Flynn. I think out of all of your girlfriends, I liked her the best."

"She gave up her life that night. We named our daughter after her, ya know?"

"Yeah? That was the first time I told you that I loved you, remember?"

"Yes, I do."

Matt planted another long kiss on CJ's lips. His lips started traveling down along her neck. He only stopped when he heard his cell phone ringing. Looking over at the screen, he could see it was from Andie.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Matt knew something must be up. When he told Andie that he and her mother were taking some time off to be at the cabin, she said she would only contact him in an emergency.

Back at the office Andie had second thoughts and clicked off her phone. "No – I shouldn't bother them yet. I'm not even sure it's Wade that's in trouble," she said to herself.

Matt reached over to answer his phone until it stopped ringing. A few seconds later his text alert signal rang. He picked up the phone and read the screen, "Sorry – called u by mistake. Everything's fine. Hope u and Mom are having a great time. Love, A."

"Oh, I guess everything's okay," a puzzled Matt said as he set down the phone.

"One of these days your gonna have to show me how to work one of those things."

"No problem. You were always better at computers than me, CJ. If I can use it, I'm sure you can learn it … again."

Cell phone and computers could wait. CJ just wanted to enjoy lying there with him right now. Surely all the crisis of the world could wait, too. CJ had memories due.

"Matt – yesterday you had said that when we got together we both had to get over our own fears. I know what mine was, what was yours?"

Matt thought a moment. It had been years since he felt that way.

"Hmm… change … commitment. I think I always knew that if you and I ever slept together – and there were plenty of times I wanted to - it wouldn't be just for one night. It would be forever. I think deep down inside I always knew you were the real deal, CJ."

CJ lifted her head off his chest and touched his face with her hand. Matt took her hand and kissed it. "I'm just so glad to have you back, CJ."

* * *

Leo and Vince arrived at the hospital parking lot just in time to see Mark escorting Wade to a car. They had convinced a reluctant Andie to stay put as it was still too soon for her to be out and about on that leg of hers.

Mark had made a list of demands and the car was one of them. Kathy Hoyt as well as about two dozen SWAT and police officers were also in close proximity.

Vince and Leo noticed in particular Wade's condition. He was alive, that was for certain, but he was bleeding at the shoulder and had bruises on his face. They felt helpless as they watched Mark taking him to the car.

"Where are the cuffs and shackles?" he demanded.

Kathy reluctantly tossed him the binds. He put them on Wade and threw him in the back of the car. He then grabbed a blindfold and tied it around Wade's head. With his gun cocked and ready to fire, he walked over to the driver's seat and said, "Anyone follows me … and he is dead. Am I clear?"

Kathy answered, "We read you loud and clear, Duval."

Mark took off as the police force watched.

* * *

"I remember the day Wade and Andie were born," Matt said as he lay there with his wife. "In the weeks before you had been trying to take it easy spending a lot of time resting and keeping off your feet. The doctor was concerned that with your small frame, the delivery would be difficult. So, he had us schedule a C-section. I cut back on my case load and stayed home from work a lot then. We had just finished building the house and were busy getting the nursery ready. I was in the middle of putting one of the cribs together one day ..."

"Matt … Matt?"

"What is it CJ?"

"I need you to come here."

"Can it wait? I just figured out how to attached the part A with bolt B and I'll be done in a second."

"Let me give you a little advice, Houston. When your 9-month pregnant wife says "come here", you come right quick!"

Uh oh, he thought. She was calling him "Houston" again. Suddenly he had been demoted.

Matt dropped his tools and heard the crib collapse as he went towards his wife's voice.

As he neared the kitchen he saw CJ bracing herself, and standing in a puddle of water.

"I think my due date is today and not Friday. My water broke."

Like she needed to even say that. Matt could tell all this and immediately reached for the telephone. After speaking with the doctor, he ran back upstairs for CJ's already packed suitcase, and ran back downstairs to help her. For a second she saw him look towards the chopper, but she quickly shook her head "no" and ordered him to walk her to the car.

Matt didn't say much to CJ in the car. The obvious "How ya feelin'?" questions might piss her off at the moment. He spent his energy watching the road and looking over at her from time to time. He could see she was uncomfortable, and he wanted to drive as fast and as safe as possible.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Matt helped CJ out of the car and towards the door. As she approached the doorway, she stopped and braced herself. "Another contraction?" he asked.

"How'd ya guess, Einstein?"

Matt overlooked her sarcasm and offered her his hand. As she held on to him, a nurse came over to her with a wheelchair. CJ squeezed his hand so hard that now Matt was now grimacing in pain.

"Matt … don't forget my suitcase … and in my purse is a list of people I want you to call … and I noticed the bakery across the street. Could you get me a key lime pie? I have a hankering for something sweet."

Matt rolled his eyes a second.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mister. You're the one who got me knocked up and now you're gonna have to deal with the consequences of your actions! Do you have any idea how much pain I am in?"

Matt dropped his head in surrender, "I'm sorry, dear. Anything you want, dear," he said as he shook and massaged his sore hand.

The nurses and orderlies took CJ into a large room with a lot of machines and curtains. They helped her onto the bed and became very busy with taking vitals and attaching cords. Matt took a couple of steps backwards to get out of their way.

"Ah, I'll be right back, CJ. Just gonna grab some coffee and make some of those phone calls." As soon as her curtain closed, Matt made a mad dash for the hallway.

He called Roy and Hoyt for reinforcements. They had both been through this before and survived. He needed advice - fast!

He reached Roy at the office. After Roy got off the phone he had had himself a good chuckle.  
"Hey, Chris" he called out." Alert the troops. CJ and Matt are out the hospital as we speak."

Matt returned to CJ's room about 15 minutes later. He slowly approached her bed and very gently asked, "How ya doin', CJ?"

CJ looked over at Matt. Her demeanor had changed and she was feeling a little scared. "This is it, huh Cowboy? I'm about to be a Momma. You're about to be a Dadda."

"You're going to be great Mother, CJ. The best!"

The doctor walked in the room as Matt wiped away a tear that had fallen on her cheek.

"Well, Mrs. Houston. We have to get you prepped for surgery, pronto. Seems these babies want to come out right away."

CJ smiled at Matt as he let go of her hand. As he left her side a familiar pang entered his heart. That same feeling whenever CJ was hurt or in trouble. This time the pang felt deeper. He had much more at stake.

"Hey, there Cousin," Will said as Matt felt a hand on his back.

"Hey Will, Uncle Roy. There, ah, prepping CJ for surgery now. It won't be long…"

"She gonna be just fine," said Roy.

"Mr. Houston? Your wife said you want to be in the delivery room? We have get you prepped as well."

"Good luck, Matt," Will said as he shook his hand.

* * *

While riding in the car Wade tried his best to figure out where he was heading. He could tell the difference between riding on highways and riding on local roads. He tried to memorize every turn. At some point he had to figure out how he could escape and lead the police to his location.

Andie was at the office faced again with trying to keep herself productive, or at least busy. She had found out family information on Spencer, so maybe now it was time to research the Duvals some more. She wondered what kind of woman would marry into such a family and give the Duvals an heir? There was also the anniversary party. With the fact her parents were spending time at one of their most favorite and romantic places, the celebration should indeed go on. Oh, yeah … and that bar exam. She really should be reviewing for that. But, how could she concentrate on that with all this action going on?

* * *

Hoyt arrived at the hospital and noticed Will and Roy in the waiting room as he walked down the hallway.

"Any news yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Roy answered.

As soon as he said this Chris and Murray joined them.

"Any news yet?" Murray asked.

"Nope!" they all said in unison.

"How are we doing with the pool?" Hoyt asked.

"Well, there are 14 people from the office who guessed today's date." Chris answered. "Of those there are 8 who say two girls, 5 who say two boys and, 1 who said one of each."

* * *

Wade was beginning to notice that the route seemed familiar. He knew they were on the highway heading East for over two hours. Then he could tell they were on some hilly, rural road for about thirty minutes. He could also smell the scent of pine trees – lots of them. Were they headed to the cabin? Would Mark know how to get to he cabin? Did Andie ever take him there on a date or something? Did he have inside information from someone else?

Just then a deer ran across the road and Mark slammed on the brakes hard to avoid crashing with the animal. Wade was thrown off balance and fell onto the floor brushing up against the front seat. His blindfold became askew enough for him to peer out and see a little. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a cell phone that must have been hidden in the back seat by the police. As he adjusted himself back up to the seat he grabbed the phone with his cuffed hands and began fingering it.

Andie woke up her computer and started typing. She looked up at the screen and couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was John Spencer the son of Marquis Duval II and Elena Moskovitz, but Mark's mother was Elizabeth Sheridan? THE Elizabeth Sheridan who had once been engaged to her father? The same Elizabeth Sheridan who was historically disliked by her mother for no tangible, explained reason? Before she could surf to the next page her cell phone rang. When she looked at the screen she didn't recognize the number. She cautiously picked it up and answered, "Hello?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hello … hello? Anyone there?" she asked. Andie was ready to hang up when she heard a voice in the background.

"Get back up on the seat where I can see you, Houston."

Andie recognized the voice all too well. She grabbed a pad and pen from her desk and started taking notes as she listened intently.

Wade managed to climb back onto the back seat of the car without much help from his bound hands and feet. He carefully kept the cell phone partially stuffed in his back pocket. He was fortunate that Mark hadn't thought about gagging him. Now that he had contacted his sister, he was going to use his voice to give her clues.

"Look, Duval … where are you taking me?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you?"

"Well, you're gonna kill me anyway, right? Why are you making all this effort to drive somewheres for over two hours? I mean if you wanna kill me, why no just get over with and dump me in the at least half a dozen lakes we probably passed?"

"I have my reasons."

* * *

CJ was still lying in bed with Matt listening to him tell the story of the day the twins were born.

"The next thing I knew the nurses had brought the babies over to me. They set Wade in one arm and Andie in the other while they stitched you back up…"

Matt looked at both babies. Those little faces, those little hands. He was emotional to say the least and Matt had a realization: he didn't want to play P.I. anymore. Heck, he didn't even want to entertain the thought of leaving CJ's side. He knew it would take weeks, maybe even months for her to get her strength back. Someone had to care for the twins. Hiring nannies and sitters didn't seem like a viable option – his childhood had been filled with that. No, he thought, his children have two parents and should see their two parents. Funny how in only a few short minutes a person's priorities could shift.

"Ah, Mr. Houston," one of the nurses said, "There are some very anxious folks outside." Matt looked over at CJ. The team of nurses and doctors around her were finally growing smaller in number. "Would it be okay if they came in for a minute?" he asked as he looked at CJ.

The nurse looked at CJ whose face was optimistically waiting her answer as well.

"Yes, but not all at once." With that the nurse walked over to the door and opened it.

"Houston party?" she said as everyone suddenly looked up and froze in their places. They were waiting an announcement but all she said was, "Only two at a time please."

Everyone looked at Roy and Will and decided that they should be the first to see the new Houstons.

"Wait – what did they have?" Murray asked.

"Ah, one of each," she said. "Right this way."

"Yes!" Chris said as she pumped her fist in the air. "I won!"

The nurse held the door for Roy and Will to enter, and as they peered around the curtain they saw the most wonderful sight: Matt, CJ and two tiny bundles. Matt was holding one baby wrapped in a blue blanket and CJ was holding a bundle wrapped in pink blanket.

Roy immediately started tearing up.

"Uncle Roy, Will, may I introduce Andrea Madeline and Wade Malone Houston." Matt said as he rose from his seat to hand baby Wade to him.

Roy gathered up Wade in his arms and was too emotional to speak. A chain reaction ensued. Once Will saw his face he was shedding a few tears along with Matt and CJ.

"Look at this little guy!"

Then Roy handed the baby to Will carefully and made his way towards CJ's bed.

"And who do we have here, huh?" as CJ handed baby Andrea to him he noted, "You did good, CJ. They're just beautiful."

* * *

Andie was catching on. Two hours away, half a dozen lakes. Those were the first clues. She knew her brother would try to tell her more. She only hoped that Leo would get back to the office quickly since she couldn't use her cell phone to call him.

And then she remembered that the land line phones were in the process of being re-installed and the old phone was sitting in a on the desk by the elevator. She thought carefully as to how she was going to make her way over to the desk in the lobby with crutches and a cell phone in hand.

"We're headed to Pinewood, aren't we?" she heard him say.

Andie now knew she had no time to waste. She needed to contact her parents and warn them. Instead of dialing Leo she would try reaching her father first.

Andie raised the volume on her phone as she set it to speaker. She put the phone at the edge of her teeth and gripped it in her mouth while she grabbed her crutches. Hobbling as fast as she could to the elevator she sat down on the sofa by the elevator and laid the cell phone onto the coffee table.

She picked up the antique receiver hoping it would work.

"Yes!" she said to herself quietly once she heard the dial tone. She started to dial her father's phone number.

Matt was almost finished with the story when he saw his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID feature, he let it ring a while why he tried to remember why the number looked so familiar.

CJ looked over at the screen, "Is that the number of the person calling you?"

He nodded.

"That's the office number."

Matt immediately scrambled to pick it up before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" he finally answered.

"Dad! Oh thank God!"

"Sweetheart, what's up?"

"Look I can't explain everything right now. Wade's been taken hostage by Mark and they're on their way up to Pinewood."

"What?"

"Yes – look – I have Wade on my cell now. He found the phone the police planted in the car and I've been listening in. He's been dropping clues for the last twenty minutes."

"Okay I'm on it."

"I'm calling Leo now so don't try to call this number for at least a minute. It doesn't have caller ID or voice mail or nothing."

"Okay – I remember how "old" phones work, Andie. Call me back when you can."

Andie set the land line phone to the softest setting in case her father called her back. She didn't want the ring to be heard by Mark. Then she noticed the lights on the elevator panel. Someone, hopefully Leo, was on their way up. Andie was in luck. As the doors opened she saw Leo's face. She put her finger to her lips and pointed to her cell phone.

"Wade," she whispered. "He found the phone the police planted in the car. He's on his way up to Pinewood."

Leo looked at Andie and then looked toward the helipad.

CJ watched as Matt jumped out of bed, put his pants on, and retrieve the gun in the drawer.

"What's going on?"

"Wade – he's been taken hostage and is headed this way with his captor…. that Mark character. The same one that's responsible for Andie's accident and your amnesia," Matt said as he punctuated each offense with a notch on his pistol.

CJ jumped out of bed as well and got dressed.

"What can I do?" she demanded.

Matt was thinking. For a moment he was almost going to give her the "you've been through enough, why don't you let me handle this speech", but the last time he did that, CJ ended up in a very bad situation, to say the least.

Matt reached into the closet and pulled out a hunting rifle. He handed CJ the gun he already loaded and said, "You remember how to use this?"

She nodded.

"I want you to stay close and back me up. I don't know what we're gonna find out there. Here's your crash course in cell phones, CJ. Use this button to answer a call and make a call. Use this button to end a call," he said as he showed her each item. "Scroll down this way to find a number."

Matt and CJ grabbed a basic survival kit of flashlights, water, binoculars, first aid kit, and their cell phones and headed to the SUV.

Matt and CJ Houston, Private Eyes, were back in business.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Andie noticed Leo looking towards the chopper parked on the helipad.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep – we can get there a lot faster that way."

"But are you up to flying?" he asked.

Leo gazed at his friend for a moment. He looked into her eyes waiting an honest answer. Actually, he knew the answer he just wanted to remind her how much he cared about her. That, and he didn't want to get chewed out by two gun-owning parents and one over protective, not to mention strong, brother when he had to explain to the situation to them later.

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she answered again.

Andie looked at Leo with such certainty and determination that he felt he had no choice except to acquiesce and simply said, "Okay." As she started hobbling towards the helipad Leo stopped and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

"What?" she asked.

"One condition…"

Leo took the crutches from Andie's arms and motioned for her to balance herself by resting her arm on his shoulder. He then swooped her up and carried her to the driver's seat of the chopper.

Andie looked into his eyes as he carried her. For once she was letting him come physically close to her and wasn't fighting it.

* * *

"Why would this Mark be bringing Wade up here?" CJ asked as she and Matt drove around looking for any signs of them.

"That's a good question, CJ."

As they were flying Leo held up both phones next to his ears. Andie's phone, which was the connection to Wade's whereabouts and his phone which he was using to dial for more help. He called his dad first. Vince, in turn, contacted Kathy Hoyt who alerted a team of officers to head to Pinewood.

Matt's cell phone rang through the Bluetooth.

"There you go, CJ," he said as he motioned for CJ to answer the call. CJ looked toward where Matt was pointing on the dashboard and pressed a green-lit button.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Hey, it's Leo and I've got Andie here with me."

"Sounds like you're in the chopper?"

"We are. We're heading up to Pinewood right now. I just called my dad and the police are also on their way."

"So Andie's there ... in the chopper … flying it … "

Uh oh, Leo thought. He sensed Matt's demeanor and knew he had some fast explaining to do.

"Yes sir – it was her idea. She insisted."

"I'm sure it was," he said as he looked over at CJ. Just like her momma, he thought.

"Leo, ask Andie if she ever talked about the cabin to Mark when they were together?" he asked.

Leo turned to Andie and asked her what CJ just asked.

"They wanna know how Mark knows where their cabin is. Did you ever talk to him about it?"

Andie looked at Leo a second. Oops, she thought. She never told him about her and Mark.

"Tell them no, of course not."

"Ah, she says no."

Then Andie had a question for them,"Leo, ask my Dad if he ever took Elizabeth Sheridan there."

"Okay … Andie wants to know …"

"I heard her ... tell her that Elizabeth Sheridan visited us here just yesterday. Why?"

"Tell them that Elizabeth is Mark's mother."

"What?" Leo asked.

Andie nodded and Leo turned back to his phone.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes … did I hear right? Mark is Elizabeth's son?" CJ said.

That got Matt's attention.

"What?" he asked.

CJ pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "That bitch. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her!"

Matt couldn't believe it. Yes, he was driving around looking for a terrorist and his son but he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and Marquis Duval II. When did she get together with him? Was it before or after she met Matt? Was it mutual? What did she see in him anyway? How could she be the mother of a man who had done so many truly evil things to his family? Was she an innocent bystander or was she part of some scheme all along?

CJ was fuming. Another one of Matt's former girlfriends was at the heart of all their trouble. This is exactly what she had been afraid of.

"Look, can we just not get into right now?"

"Sure. Why are you being so defensive of her anyway?"

"I'm not being defensive of her I'm just trying to keep my focus on the matter at hand."

Andie, who had her eyes focused on flying, could sense that Leo was staring at her.

"Something you forgot to tell me?" he said.

"Not really. I didn't forget. I just didn't have a chance to tell you. And I didn't have the heart to tell you that I dated the same guy who shot your brother. Like I owe you any explanations about who I date anyway …"

Matt looked over at CJ to check her expression. Yep, she was mad. She sat there staring straight ahead with her arms crossed in front of her. Hell hath no fury like that of a CJ scorned.

"Look, can we just change the subject?"

"Sure."

At least she was speaking. That was always a good sign.

"How about some more memories. Ask anything you want to know."

Matt didn't play fair. Of course she wanted to know more. It looked like she would have to save the silent treatment for another battle. Let me see, she thought… "Okay, if the sex was always good between us, why didn't we have more kids?"

God, anything but that, Matt thought. She had to ask _that_. Should he tell her? Or should he lie to her now and tell her the truth later? What if she suddenly started to remember on her own and she knew Matt had lied to her?

Matt stopped the car and pulled over behind some brush so that they could maintain an inconspicuous vantage point. He threw he head back against the headrest and searched for the words.

"We did try, CJ…"

* * *

Matt was feeling reluctant to head off to work that day. He had taken a much lighter case-load since the twins were born but he still didn't want leave. CJ was about half-way along in her second pregnancy and the twins were now almost three. CJ had insisted that she'd be fine, said she would call if she needed help like she did every time he left the house.

CJ went about doing her usual chores with feeding the kids breakfast, throwing some dishes in the dishwasher and following them upstairs to the rooms to get dressed for the day. As soon as they were dressed they bolted downstairs to their playroom. CJ watched them for a minute and then made herself comfortable in the sunroom. They had been such good companions for one another, she thought. Maybe this would continue all through their teenage years? One could only hope. As she made herself comfortable in the rocking chair, she swung her legs up onto the ottoman and opened a book.

CJ looked up out of her book after a while to listen. Yep, they were still playing nicely. No loud screams or fights. But, soon enough they would be asking for lunch so she decided to round them up.

"Wade, Andrea!" she called out.

As she peered in the playroom she saw a stream a toys laid out on the rug like a plastic explosion occurred. The kids were nowhere to be found.

"Wade, Andrea … I know you're around here some place!" she said as she followed the trail of toys up the stairs.

"Aha! I found you!" She said as she grabbed Wade by the waist and started tickling him.

"Where's your sister?"

"She didn't want to be in my parade. She wanted to play dolls," he said between giggles.

CJ stood up and walked over to Andrea's room and saw her brushing her dolls hair.

"You getting hungry for lunch, young lady?"

Andie nodded her head, "Both me and Bonnie are hungry."

"Okay!" CJ said as she took Andie's free hand.

Andie let go of CJ's hand and walked ahead of her, dodging the various parade members strewn on the stairs.

"C'mon Wade clean up your toys … it's time for lunch."

CJ said as she stood near his room near the top of the stairs.

"Wade!" she said again as he seemed to ignore her. CJ turned to go towards his room when all of her sudden her foot slipped on top of a toy truck. She lost her balance and went tumbling down the stairs.

Wade immediately ran out of his room and started crying, "Mommy! Mommy!"

CJ laid at the bottom of the stairs gripping her stomach. "Wade – go get help… Wade?"

But Wade was so upset that he couldn't help and remained frozen in place.

Andie came running over from the kitchen to the stairs and bent down next to CJ's face.

"Andrea … go get Bo or Lamar. Hurry." She managed to say between breaths as she grimaced in pain.

Matt sat in his surveillance van with Roy trying to pass the time by making small talk when his phone rang. Roy watched the expression on Matt's face change. He knew that face. That was the "something's wrong with CJ" face. Before he knew Matt put the van in gear and sped them off towards the hospital.

The medics went over to her and started attaching probes and removing the blanket that was wrapped around her during the ambulance ride. Matt rushed into the emergency ward in time to see CJ's blood soaked pants and knew the worst must have happened.

Some of the nurses moved Matt out of the way and he took solace in the corner of the room. He clasped his shaking hands and prayed. After an agonizing wait, the doctor came over to Matt.

"How is she?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding, and her blood pressure has finally returned to normal … she should be fine."

"The baby … how's baby?

"I'm sorry Mr. Houston."

Tears filled Matt's eyes. "Oh, God. Does she know?"

"Yes, I already told her. You can see her now if you'd like."

"Okay Doc." Matt wiped his hands around his face trying to collect himself. He took a deep breath and headed over to CJ's bedside.

CJ was lying there on her side crying. Matt didn't have any words for a time like this so he just climbed onto her bed, being careful not to disturb all the cords and wires now hooked up to her. He laid down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and cried along with her.

* * *

"Matt? Matt? "

"Ah, sorry CJ."

"You had started to tell me …"

"Ah, yeah, well, CJ … you did get pregnant again but you had a miscarriage. We decided not to try again after that."

Ah, he opted for the simpler, gentler version.

"Oh." CJ said as she relaxed her posture.

Matt's eyes became moist, "Sorry, CJ … not one of our more happier memories."

"I'm sorry I pressed you for it … "

"It's okay … I think in the long run it made our marriage stronger."

Just then they heard what sounded like a car approaching the road. The car stopped and Mark got out of it and went immediately to his cell phone.

Wade took the opportunity to shake the cell phone out of his back pocket and move it next to his face on the seat.

"Radio? Are you still there?"

"It's Leo – Andie's here with me…"

"We've finally stopped."

Matt and CJ were ready to stampede Mark when they heard another car approach. They watched as three armed men got out of a truck. The men went over and spoke to Mark.

Matt immediately dialed Vince.

"How far out are you?"

"About 40 minutes yet. Why?"

"Duval III had just arrived and three thugs have joined him."

Matt clicked off and called Leo's cell.

Leo recognized the number as answered right away, "I've got Wade on with me now..."

"Tell him that we are in sight and three men have joined Mark. Oh, they're walking over to the car. Tell Wade to get off now!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Wade heard the warning and quickly knocked the phone away. As the thugs walked over to the car, they grabbed Wade out of the back seat. They rushed him to feet and stood around him taking turns at kicking at him with their feet. Then they started pushing them with their arms, watching him lose his balance and slam into one another.

Matt and CJ watched in horror. Seeing that they were outnumbered, they didn't feel there was anything they could do that wouldn't risk injuring Wade or themselves. Wade was a trained soldier – one of the best. Surely could deal with these type of situations? After all, Wade had roughed Matt up quite a bit just few days prior. He was strong, athletic, tough…but, the punches were becoming harder.

"C'mon, Vince. Where are you?" Matt muttered.

"How long do we keep playing punching-bag with junior here?" one of the thugs asked.

"Until we get to the parents' cabin. We need to take the woman and bring her back to Gramps. C'mon, get him back in the car," Mark ordered.

"Where are they going now?" CJ pondered as they saw them climb back into their cars.

"I don't know, but they're not going to get far. Looks like you and me will have to handle this on our own, CJ."

Matt lowered the window on his SUV and aimed two shots in quick succession at the tires of the cars.

"As soon as they get out of their cars, CJ, fire the same time I do."

The thugs did just that as Mark ordered them to get out of their cars and see what happened.

"Fire, CJ!"

CJ and Matt fired as many shots as they could at the first thug when he stepped out of the vehicle. The thug dropped to the ground in pain.

The other two thugs then got out of the vehicle and took cover behind it, "I think the shots are coming from over there," one of them pointed.

Mark had other ideas as he opened the back seat of the car and grabbed Wade around the neck with his arm. Then he raised his other arm with the gun and pointed it at Wade's head.

"I know you're out there, Houston. One more shot and your son gets it!" he yelled as he rotated his head around in search of Matt.

Matt and CJ kept out of sight while they reloaded their guns.

Then everyone suddenly looked up as they were startled by another sound. It was the sound of a helicopter circling just over the top of the trees. Matt took advantage of the distraction and fired his gun at the second thug, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm going after the other one, CJ."

Matt climbed out of the SUV that was still covered by the trees and the shade they casted. CJ remained and kept a vigil watch over the events unfolding before her.

Moving away from the car, she watched as Mark started dragging a still bound and helpless Wade by his heels up the hill. As he was being dragged, Wade's body endured a series of blows to his back and head. Without waiting for Matt, CJ jumped out of the SUV and started running up the hill after him. Matt was edging closer to the last thug that remained standing and started chasing him in the other direction.

As CJ got near the top she saw Wade lying on the ground alone. Suddenly, like a flash bulb going off in her head, a scene came into her mind. It was a slow motion replay of an image of Wade as a little boy. He was small and he was crying, and she was lying on the floor and couldn't get to him. "Mommy! Mommy!" She could hear the cries so clearly in her head. Was she finally having a memory? She closed her eyes and saw the image of herself in pain with a puddle of blood underneath her.

All of a sudden Mark grabbed CJ from behind. CJ instinctively thrusted her elbow into his gut and kicked her leg against him, freeing herself from his hold. He knocked the gun out of her hand with his kick and sent the gun rolling down the hill. As he went to pick up the gun, CJ tripped him and he fell onto his back. As he was grimacing in pain CJ picked a heavy rock laying on the ground nearby. She aimed it over his torso and directly over his family jewels.  
"You know," she said catching her breath, "You Duvals really ought to stop breeding!" she said as she dropped the rock onto his privates.

As he doubled over in pain, Matt was ascending up the hill. He noticed the gun lying on the ground and ran to pick it up. He also noticed CJ standing over her victim.

"Everything okay here, CJ?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," she said as she wiped her hands against each other. Then she rushed over to Wade.

At first he jolted when he felt her touch her, but then he relaxed as she pulled the blindfold off his eyes.

CJ's heart sank when she saw the wounds on her son.

"Wade … Wade … its okay … I'm here," she said as she worked to untie his binds.

"He's hurt bad, Matt," she said as she sat cradling him. Matt knelt down next to him and took his hand. Just as he did this, Kathy and Vince arrived on the scene and Andie landed the helicopter.

"We have to get him to a hospital fast," Matt said as Kathy and Vince bent down next to Wade.

Leo jumped out of the helicopter and helped Matt and CJ take Wade to the helicopter. Vince helped Kathy handcuff Mark and take him away. As the other officers arrived, they arrested the other three thugs who now laid wounded on the ground in various places.

As CJ approached the helicopter, she saw a concerned Andie sitting there and another image suddenly came to her head: The image of an adorable little girl with dark, soft curls haloing her face, bending down next to her and then running for help.

As they brought him to the chopper, Leo noticed the concerned look on Andie's face. He touched Andie's hand and tried to soothe her worries, "He'll be alright. You go with your family to the hospital and I'll meet you in a couple of hours." As he said this Matt tossed him the keys to the SUV.

CJ sat next to Wade in the back seat attempting to treat his injuries while Matt and Andie piloted the chopper to the nearest hospital. During the flight, CJ looked at Wade and tried to remember more of the images she saw earlier.

* * *

CJ wanted to see Wade by herself. She walked into his hospital room and sat in the chair next to his bed. As she took his hand he opened his eyes slightly grimacing in pain from the swelling.

"You can't avoid me now. I've got you trapped," she said as a smile warmed her face.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you, Mom ... really," he said as he tried to focus past his swollen eyelids.

"You weren't?" she said with a sideways smile.

Somewhat startled by her observation, he quickly remembered how intuitive and smart his mother was. He could rarely get something over on her.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said as he took great labor speaking.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"The banquet hall … I should have protected you better. I tried to get to you but I was too late. I should have been closer to you. I should have moved faster."

"No, you can't blame yourself for that."

"There were these girls I was talking to at the banquet hall, I should have …"

"Shh … of course you were talking to girls … you're a Houston after all."

"But … it always seems like you've had to pay so dearly for my mistakes…"

CJ looked at him inquisitively.

"… the baby … I should have listened to you. I should have helped you. If I had listenened to you in the first place, you wouldn't have lost the baby …"

"No one knows that for sure …. God, Wade … you were only three!"

"But ..."

"No buts. You just take it easy and think about getting better real soon, okay?"

Vince walked down the hallway of the hospital towards the waiting room. Andie was sitting near by with her leg propped up on a coffee table. She would have fallen asleep if it had not been for her father's constant pacing.

"Houston … how's Wade?"

"I'm not sure yet. CJ wanted to see him alone."

Vince and Matt exchanged looks for a few moments. It was only a few days ago their positions were switched, with Matt consoling a distraught Vince over Tony's injuries.

Vince tried to help the mood along by making an observation.

"You know what I can't believe?"

"What's that, Vince?"

"Well, first Andie was injured, then CJ, now Wade. How can it be that you're the only Houston hasn't been injured in the last week. There's not a scratch on you!"

"The days not over yet!"

Just then CJ came out of Wade's room and greeted Matt.

"CJ, how is he?"

"You can see for yourself now if you want."

Matt was about to rush down the hallway when CJ grabbed his arm, "Matt … I know all about the miscarriage. I remembered when I saw Wade so badly injured on that hill."

"You remembered?"

"Yes."

"Of all things to remember … I'm sorry, CJ. I didn't have the heart to tell you all the details back there. "

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to protect me. Anyway, it gave me a chance to remember something on my own."

He kissed her gently on the lips and then turned to walk down the hall towards Wade's room.

CJ turned towards her daughter and sat down next to her.

"Mom? Did I hear you right? You remembered something?"

"Uh huh," she said as she took one of Andie's hands in hers.

"I remembered an adorable little girl coming to my aid when I needed her the most."

Andie smiled and teared at the same time, prompting CJ to put her arm around her daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

CJ woke early the next morning and headed right to the shower. She wanted to get an early start in helping Andie today. Today was the first day of the bar exam and she wanted to fulfill her promise to her daughter.

"Okay," she exhaled as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm up, I'm ready … God I can't wait for this to be over!"

"First this…" CJ said as she pointed to the breakfast set out on the table.

Andie shook her head in insecurity. "I don't think I can eat anything."

"Sure you can."

"No… I really don't…"

"Well, you shouldn't be taking a test on an empty stomach. Eat up!"

Meanwhile, Matt had awakened and instinctively reached over for his wife. He opened his eyes when he realized she wasn't there. Then he remembered what today was. He got dressed and headed right to the kitchen.

"And how are my two favorite ladies this morning?"

"Well," CJ said, "One of them is so nervous that she's not eating her breakfast."

Matt thought for a minute. He remembered a few times over the years when Andie had a big test or project at school that she wouldn't want to eat anything. Anything except dry Cheerios. Matt walked over to the pantry and got the box of cereal out.

"Hold out your hand."

Andie held out her hand as CJ observed.

Matt poured a small handful of cereal into her palm and said, "C'mon, eat just a few." Andie started munching and walked upstairs to retrieve her purse.

"This always used to work when she was younger. She'll back down for more in few…"

Matt's words were cut off when she immediately came back into the kitchen.

"See."

"Can I have some orange juice?" As soon as Andie drank the orange juice she grabbed the box of cereal and headed towards the car.

"I'm ready now," she said in between munches.

Matt kissed them both and watched as they left. No need to waste a good breakfast, he thought as looked back at the table. He had a big day, too. He was heading to the police station to watch the police interrogate the Duvals. Then he would be heading over to the hospital to visit Wade.

* * *

By the end of the second day, Andie was tired. It was over, and she was relieved. "Well I am very proud of you. With everything that's been going on in the last few weeks, you've handled everything very well."

"Thanks, Mom. And, I'm proud of you, too."

"What for?"

"Using the GPS. You did pretty good with that!"

CJ smiled as she helped her in the car and drove home. Andie couldn't wait to check her cell phone messages that were hopefully from Leo. She had left him the remainder of confirmations and errands to do for the anniversary party.

* * *

A few days had gone by and Wade and Tony were both finally home from the hospital. It was a good day. And it was two days before Christmas. Somehow the holiday had snuck up on them and there were a rush of activities as everyone tried to do their last minute gift shopping and meal preparations.

By Christmas Day all the Houstons had managed to accomplish their respective goals and they sat around the dining room table enjoying Christmas dinner like they had done for years. Then they retreated to the family room where they drank hot chocolate and egg nog as they exchanged presents with one another.

"In some ways, CJ, this is the best Christmas we've ever had."

"I'll have to take your word on that!"

Andie handed her parents one very special present. On the top of the box, there was an envelope.

"This is for both of you, from Wade and I," she said. "Read the card first."

Matt and CJ opened it with much curiosity.

"Ah, out loud, please!"

"_You are cordially invited to attend a vow renewal ceremony honoring the 25-year marriage of Matt and CJ Houston. Date: The 27__th__ of December, 2010. Time: 7 O'clock in the evening. Reception immediately following."_

CJ and Matt both lifted their faces in unison, both surprised and deeply touched.

"Now, open your box."

Inside was a frame filled with pictures of them from all the years they had know each other. From age ten to the present. CJ and Matt cried and smiled at the same time as they thanked their children.

* * *

"_CJ and Mattlock, when you first joined hands and hearts in marriage 25 years ago, you did not know where life would take you._

_You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years. _

_But here you are today, having fulfilled the vows to love, honor and cherish you each made on your wedding day. _

Matt and CJ read responsively their vows. They were both grinning from to ear knowing that they had been blessed to have found each other and stayed together through the years. And once he saw the tears forming in CJ's eyes, Matt couldn't contain his emotions any longer.

_May you always wear your rings as a reminder of your wedding vows to each other, and your commitment to continue to live in unity, love and happiness__._

_Marriage is a commitment to learning to care for one another in mutually fulfilling ways. It is not an act but a life-long relationship always in the making._

_Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. __When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words._

_Marriage is a promise made in the hearts of two people who love each other and the potential of marriage requires a lifetime to fulfill._

_One of the great blessings of marriage is the joy and responsibility of raising a family. Matt and CJ have truly been blessed to be the parents of Wade and Andrea.__ Matt and CJ want to__ recognize with gratefulness the happiness and fulfillment that Andrea and Wade have brought to their marriage and family life. They would like to read a passage from First Corinthians:_

"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends."

_Matt and CJ, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by exchanging of rings.__ And, from this day forth, may your worries be few, may your joys be many, and may your love grow more abundantly with each passing day. Amen._

_It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and forever binds you as husband and wife. Mattlock, you may kiss your bride!_

Not a dry eye was found in the church as Matt and CJ confirmed their love.

Later they headed to the reception where they took the time to thank each and every guest that came. In a way, the guests had been waiting just as long as Matt and CJ for a real wedding.

Once everyone was seated at their tables, Will started out the festivities with a toast. "Friends, loved ones, family … on behalf of Matt, CJ, Andrea, and Wade, I am deeply honored to be able to welcome to you all to this celebration this evening. I've known Matt and CJ most of their lives, and I am proud to not only call them family, but friends as well. I owe a lot to them. I know my Dad would have wanted to be here tonight, along with my Mom and Uncle Bill. Rosa Novelli and Michael Hoyt would have loved to seen this occasion, too. As you know, Matt and CJ took a while to get to the altar the first time around... a real long while. But, I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank God they did." A combination of tears, laughter, and applause filled the room as Will finished his speech.

Matt and CJ enjoyed seeing their entire family as well as over 200 of their closest friends. Among them were Chris, Murray, Will and his family, Ann and Kathy Hoyt, and the entire Novelli clan. There were even a few former clients there. But the most special guest had to be Nathaniel, who Matt toasted at the reception.

"I'd like to make a recognition of a very special person," Matt said as he stood at the head table. "Without him I may have never gotten my CJ back. Nathaniel – would you please stand?"

Everyone applauded as Nathaniel humbly waved his hand in appreciation.

About an hour into the meal, Wade stood up during dessert at the Houston table to make an announcement. "Everyone, could I have your attention? My cousin Jake has something important he'd like to tell you all. Jake –"

"Good evening everyone. As you know Lydia Novelli and I have been dating for a while, and I … well, I thought tonight would be agood time to announce that ... I've asked Lydia for her hand in marriage … and…. she accepted!" Everyone gasped in surprise as the room fell silent until it was broken by the sound of someone dropping his glass of wine onto his plate. Everyone turned and looked at Vince.

"Uh oh," Matt said under his breath as he looked at his buddy who was turning pale.

Realizing that everyone in the room was looking at him, including his wife, Vince picked up his glass and stood up. "Welcome to the family, Jake." As everyone cheered and applauded, Vince gritted his teeth and said, "My only daughter is marrying a Houston?"

Will walked over to Vince and shook his hand, "I guess we're going to be in-laws?"

"Yeah … in-laws."

Then Matt walked over to both of them to congratulate them, "How about this, huh? The Houstons and Novelli's are finally going to be related!"

"Yeah … isn't that just great." Vince said, clearly needing a moment to digest it all.

_(Just wait, Vince. You ain't see nothin' yet. Just wait until Andie and Leo walk down the aisle.) _

Andie stood up to make another announcement.

"Mom and Dad, we have one more surprise for you."

"More?"

"After the reception tonight, we have arranged for a private plane to take you to your honeymoon suite in Las Vegas. It's the same hotel, the same room you spent the night in exactly 25 years ago tonight."

Matt and CJ were shocked. The guests kept calling "Speech! Speech!" until CJ finally rose from the table. CJ walked over and embraced Andie first. "How did you have all the time to make these arrangements? I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to thank me, Mom. I'm just so glad you're here."

CJ took a deep breath as she approached the microphone.

"You know, Matt jokes that women make good lawyers because we like having the last word. I guess tonight is no exception… I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. You've helped make this night a memorable one … well, hopefully memorable! I want in particular to thank our two terrific children, Andrea and Wade who I've come to know and love in just the last two weeks. And, Matt … I've known this man for 50 years now. He's been my best friend since the day we met. And I love him more every day." Everyone applauded as Matt stood up and embraced his wife.

The band started playing and Lydia came to the microphone to sing a song dedicated to Matt and CJ. All eyes were on them as Matt took CJ's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"_Grow old along with me_

_Whatever fate decrees_

_We will see it through_

_For our love is true_

_God bless our love. God bless our love."_

While they were slow dancing, Matt whispered in CJ's ear, "Any more memories?"

"No, but I'm not worried. I know I'll have at least the next 25 years to remember and make new memories."

Matt looked at his wife. He not only saw a beautiful woman, his lover, mother of his children, but he saw his best friend, too. That had never changed. And she was happy… very happy.

After their song was over, others joined them in the next slow dance. Even Andie managed on the dance floor a little, especially with Leo supporting her in his arms. At the end of one of slow songs, Leo kissed Andie, and her parents noticed.

"Well, would you look at that," said Matt.

Wade made sure to do his share of dancing, although it was with more than one girl … of course! Wounded heroes have a way of attracting sympathetic females.

And everyone, especially CJ, enjoyed dancing to old disco and rock hits of the 70's and 80's.

* * *

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
